Nossa vida em outra vida
by Laarc
Summary: Presos no que parece ser outra realidade, Ravena e Mutano são obrigados a encarar seus maiores desejos.
1. Capítulo 1

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Uma fic super antiga que achei perdida no computador! Não sei porque nunca postei essa história, mas... antes tarde do que nunca!

E para quem acompanha minha outra fic dos Jovens Titãs, semana que vem teremos capítulo novo!

Bjos bjos!

* * *

Nossa vida em outra vida

Capítulo 1

Quando o alarme tocou naquela noite de domingo, Ravena não ficou muito contente. Na verdade, _não ficou muito contente_ nem começava a descrever como a empata se sentiu ao escutar aquele som agudo e insistente, indicador de que algo de errado estava acontecendo da cidade. Entre rosnados e resmungos, balbuciou o seu mantra e, meio que a contragosto, fechou o livro de suspense que estava lendo.

E como ela detestava interromper a leitura numa parte emocionante da história.

"Titãs, sala de reuniões, agora!" Ouviu a voz de Robin pelo comunicador e conjurou seus poderes, desmaterializando-se num piscar de olhos e materializando-se bem no meio da sala de reuniões.

O líder dos Titãs, os destemidos heróis de Jump City, já estava lá, dedilhando o teclado com rapidez e tentando descobrir o que de fato estava acontecendo. Estelar estava ao lado dele, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando apreensiva para a enorme tela, enquanto que Ciborgue e Mutano acabavam de entrar pela porta, obviamente discutindo um com o outro.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou o Titãs biônico, dando uma olhada rápida na sala. "Acho bom ser algo muito importante, porque eu estava massacrando o Verdinho no videogame!"

"Ei! Isso não é verdade!" Mutano retrucou, indignado. "Se tinha alguém aqui levando uma surra, esse alguém era v-"

Robin pigarreou alto o suficiente para fazer o metamorfo se calar.

"A emergência é no cais do porto." Disse o líder com seriedade, virando a cadeira de forma que desse as costas ao computador e ficasse de frente para o membros da sua equipe. "Parece que um intruso foi avistado perambulando pelos galpões. Temos de ir dar uma olhada antes que ele resolva aprontar alguma coisa."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

" _Um intruso perambulando por aqui_ uma ova! Aposto que é um gato vira-lata ou qualquer coisa parecida."

Se Ravena não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando o alarme tocou, agora, vinte e cinco minutos depois da equipe ter se separado para investigar as dezenas de galpões que existiam espalhados pelo porto, ela estava muito, mas muito irritada.

"Por que é que você não esperou até eu chegar na parte em que descobrem quem é o assassino para começar a fazer alguma bagunça por aqui, hein, bichano? Meu humor certamente estaria melhor." Resmungou para si mesma enquanto adentrava o terceiro dos cinco galpões pelos quais ficara responsável. Seus olhos violetas se apertaram por causa da falta de luz, e a jovem heroína se concentrou, tentando sentir alguma presença naquela região.

Mas, como já esperava, não sentiu nada.

Ela tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não passava de um alarme falso.

"Gatinho, gatinho, por que não aparece logo e damos essa missão por encerrada? Você não tem ideia de como eu quero ir embora."

O silêncio foi sua única resposta, e ela deixou que um suspiro aborrecido lhe escapasse. Parou por um momento e, roçando a ponta dos dedos no comunicador, questionou-se se algum outro Titã havia encontrado alguma coisa que fosse, pelo menos, um pouco suspeita, mas logo chegou à triste conclusão de que, provavelmente, nenhum deles tinha encontrado nada até momento. E, sinceramente, duvidava que encontrariam alguma coisa.

Um alarme falso, sem sombra de dúvidas.

E em pleno domingo à noite. Que maravilha.

Mesmo desanimada do jeito que estava, terminou de vasculhar o galpão e já ia se dirigir ao próximo quando sentiu, de repente, a aproximação de algo. Ou alguém.

"Gatinho?" Perguntou incerta, erguendo as mãos e concentrando um pouco de energia negra. Ergueu o capuz, cobrindo o rosto e suas curtas mechas violetas, seus olhos atentos ao menor sinal de movimento. Até que ouviu um miado.

Baixou a guarda.

"Não posso acreditar. É um gato mesmo."

A pequena e peluda criatura se aproximou da jovem bem de mansinho, enroscando-se nas pernas compridas de Ravena, esfregando nelas o seu pelo macio e sedoso. A heroína franziu o cenho; estava escuro ali dentro, mas não tão escuro a ponto de não fazê-la reparar no pelo do bichano.

Um pelo verde.

"Mutano. O que está fazendo aqui?" A empata perguntou com o rosto vermelho de irritação, bufando ao observar o felino se transformar num rapaz delgado e não muito mais alto do que ela. "Você não deveria estar investigando os galpões da ala oeste do cais?"

"Ei, Rae!" Ele acenou, sorridente e sem se importar com a cara de poucos amigos dela. "Bem, até onde eu sei, é isso o que eu estou fazendo! Aí eu vi você entrar aqui e começar a chamar por um gatinho, então... eu virei um!" O canino dele brilhou, completamente exposto naquele sorriso largo, e Ravena sentiu vontade de arrancar os próprios cabelos. "Você gostou da surpresa?"

"Inacreditável." Ela mais rosnou do que falou, e Mutano tomou aquilo como um grande 'não'. "Me explique uma coisa então, Mutano. Se você está fazendo o seu trabalho, que é investigar os galpões da ala _oeste_ , o que é que você está fazendo aqui, na ala _leste_?"

O sorriso dele murchou um pouco, e o jovem assumiu uma postura menos confiante. Bem menos confiante.

"Leste? Tem certeza disso? Porque eu estava mais do que certo de q-"

"SIM! Eu tenho certeza disso, porque o oeste é do outro lado! Aqui é o leste! Como você pode não saber disso?"

Ele coçou a nuca, sentindo-se extremamente sem graça. "Bem... eu tenho que admitir que nunca fui muito bom nesse negócio de leste e oeste, direita e esquerda... mas isso é normal, não é? Quer dizer, as pessoas sempre trocam essas coisas, né?" Ele concluiu com um sorriso amarelo, e Ravena se viu obrigada a rolar os olhos.

Patético.

"Vou fazer questão de lembrá-lo disso na próxima vez que você pedir a Ciborgue para dirigir o carro dele." Ela falou naquele tom meio monótono e meio debochado que ele tanto detestava. "E, de preferência, vou falar isso na _presença_ do Ciborgue."

"Aaahhh, qual é, Rae!"

"Ravena, Mutano. Ravena."

"Poxa, isso é muita sacanagem da sua parte! Se o Cib não me deixar dirigir o carro, como é que eu vou te levar no nosso próximo encontro? Eu sei que o nosso primeiro encontro não foi lá muito bom, bem... na verdade ele foi horrível, cheio de gosma e tal, mas aquilo foi tudo culpa do Plasmus... e eu sei que o segundo também foi um desastre, mas eu já falei que eu não fazia ideia de que o Maluco do Controle estava planejando atacar o cinema naquele dia! Então eu pensei em te levar para fora da cidade dessa vez, sabe? Para longe de vilões querendo estragar o nosso dia..."

E foi aí que Ravena sentiu toda a irritação que estava sentindo se esvair completamente, sendo trocada por uma súbita sensação de embaraço e de... de... por acaso ela estava lisonjeada com aquilo?

"Você estava planejando o nosso terceiro encontro?"

A voz que escapou dos lábios dela foi baixa, tímida e incerta. Suas bochechas arderam, e Ravena fez questão de afundar o rosto ainda mais dentro do capuz, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Ela não fazia ideia de como Mutano conseguia desestabilizar suas emoções com tanta rapidez e facilidade, mas que ele tinha esse poder de desarmá-la, ah sim, ele tinha.

"É... eu estava. Quer dizer, ainda estou! Err... se você ainda quiser sair comigo, é claro!"

"Ah, bem... acho que eu quero." Balbuciou ela, vermelha feito um tomate. "Seria bom."

O rapazinho coçou a nuca e riu todo sem jeito, mas contente. "Sério? Cara, legal! Eu tava dando uma olhada em alguns restaurantes fora de Jump e achei um que você iria ador-"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

O comunicador da empata apitou na hora, interrompendo a conversa, e os dois se entreolharam, curiosos. Em seguida, desviaram os olhares para o pequeno aparelho na mão de Ravena.

"Ravena falando." Disse assim que apertou o botão, olhando de relance para Mutano. O rosto mascarado de Robin surgiu no visor do pequeno aparelho, e Ravena voltou sua atenção para o líder.

" _Ravena, encontrou alguma coisa?"_

"Negativo, Robin. Ainda não terminei, mas até agora não vi nada suspeito."

" _É, as coisas estão tranquilas por aqui também, e nem Estelar e nem Ciborgue encontraram alguma coisa. Acho que foi alarme falso."_

"Mais um, você quer dizer." Ela completou e o viu assentir pelo visor. "Parece que só temos alarmes falsos atualmente."

" _Nem me diga. Bem, assim que terminar, nos encontre no portão principal. Vou entrar em contato com Mutano e ver se el-"_

"Não será necessário, Robin." Ela o interrompeu, e o líder mascarado franziu o cenho. "Mutano está aqui comigo."

" _Sério? E por que isso?"_

"Parece que ele... se perdeu." Ravena disse com deboche, o que fez Mutano cruzar os braços e mostrar a língua para ela.

"Eu não me perdi!" O verdinho respondeu, tentando pegar o comunicar da mão da empata. Uma missão sem sucesso, é claro.

" _Não quero saber se você se perdeu ou não, Mutano. Já que está aí, termine a ala leste com Ravena e depois os dois vão investigar a ala oeste juntos. Estaremos esperando._

Exasperada, Ravena respondeu. "Não concordo com isso, mas acho que não temos escolha." Ela deu por encerrada a conversa com o líder e pendurou o comunicador no cinto dourado, virando-se para o metamorfo e encarando-o com olhos faiscantes. "Espero que esteja feliz, Mutano. Parece que, por sua causa, nós dois fomos rebaixados a retardatários da equipe. Eu já estou até comemorando."

"Ah, nem vem, Ravena! Não foi minha culpa!" Ele resmungou, fazendo um pouco de manha, e a jovem heroína revirou os olhos.

Ligeiramente aborrecida, falou com a voz neutra. "Vamos. Ainda temos dois galpões para investigar por aqui e mais sabe-se lá quantos na ala oeste. Quanto antes voltarmos ao trabalho, melhor pra gente."

Ela o viu abrir a boca e erguer a mão para contestá-la, mas o rapaz logo pareceu mudar de ideia, baixando a guarda e concordando com um demorado aceno de cabeça.

"Você tem razão." Ele aquiesceu e, enquanto andavam, relanceou um olhar para Ravena. Notou que ela carregava uma expressão determinada no rosto, um pouco cansada, mas determinada de qualquer jeito.

Ela ficava bonita daquele jeito: toda séria e compenetrada.

"O que está olhando?" Ravena perguntou de repente, e o rapazinho sentiu as bochechas arderem.

"N-Nada!" Respondeu rápido, tentando desviar o rosto. "É que... é que você fica muito bonita assim, Rae."

"Oh!" Exclamou, extremamente acanhada. E então, tentou se recompor daquele inesperado elogio e retrucou o metamorfo com rispidez. "Não me chame de Rae. Eu já te disse centenas de vezes que o meu nome é Rav-"

Ela não teve a menor chance de terminar de falar. A fisgada que sentiu na nuca a fez emudecer na mesma hora. Sua visão tornou-se embaçada, e a heroína sentiu-se zonza. Lutando contra a súbita tontura, levou uma mão à base do pescoço. Seus dedos formigavam, mas mesmo assim ainda tinham sensibilidade o suficiente para sentir um pequeno dardo fincado em sua pele. Um barulho estranho, um som oco e forte a fez olhar para os lados, apenas para ver que Mutano encontrava-se caído no chão, inconsciente.

E não demorou nada até ela se juntar a ele.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIM

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIM

"Hummm?"

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIM

"Hum? O quê...?" Sonolenta, Ravena gemeu e se remexeu na cama. Uma coberta enorme e bem quentinha a cobria por inteira, conferindo-lhe a estranha, porém aconchegante sensação de estar dentro de um casulo gigante.

Um casulo gigante, confortável, acolhedor, macio,...

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIM

O som chato, incômodo e agudo a fez abrir os olhos e abandonar o conforto que a coberta lhe proporcionava. Uma expressão azeda surgiu em seu rosto, e a heroína de Jump City se sentiu irritada e muito mal humorada por ter sido acordada daquele jeito. Mas que porcaria era aquilo afinal?

Sem prestar muita atenção nos seus arredores, bateu com a mão em alguma coisa que parecia ser um relógio despertador, que caiu no chão com tudo, o barulho irritante cessando na mesma hora.

"Ah, finalmente... paz..." Um raio de sol acariciou-lhe a face, e ela, meio que sem vontade, abriu os olhos.

E deu um pulo da cama, completamente apavorada.

"Onde é que eu estou?"

O cômodo era pequeno e sem muitos detalhes, e não demorou muito até que Ravena o percorresse por inteiro com aqueles olhos esbugalhados e assombrados. Paredes brancas a cercavam para onde quer que olhasse, contrastando com os móveis de mogno bem escuro. A cortina de renda lilás cobria uma janela entreaberta, esvoaçando de leve por causa da brisa da manhã, permitindo que os primeiros raios de sol daquele dia entrassem no quarto. Uma escrivaninha ficava ao lado da porta, suas poucas prateleiras abarrotadas com livros dos mais variados assuntos. Assustada, a empata apertou a coberta de encontro ao peito, suprimindo um grito de horror quando olhou para o lado e viu o seu reflexo num espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado na parede.

Ela não reconheceu a pessoa que a encarava.

"Oh, não! Eu devo ter trocado de corpo com alguém. De novo." Nauseada, recordou-se da experiência medonha que fora trocar de corpo com Estelar e, mais uma vez, precisou engolir um grito iminente. "Calma, Ravena! Muita calma! Isso deve ser apenas um sonho. Não! Um pesadelo! Sim, um pesadelo... e você já vai acordar! Com certeza!" Ah, que ótimo! Agora ela estava hiperventilando. Era só que o faltava. "Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos. Mais uma vez, vamos, você consegue. Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos."

Pressionando os lábios numa linha fina, fechou os olhos com força e começou a repetir o mantra em sua mente. Uma, duas, três, dez vezes.

"Agora, você vai abrir os olhos e tudo terá voltado ao normal."

Mas não voltou. Ela olhou para o espelho novamente e não se reconheceu. Pelo contrário, voltou a ver a mesma menina de antes olhando assustada para ela. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, levantou-se e caminhou até o espelho, examinando com assombro o seu reflexo.

"Isso não é possível..."

Apesar da roupa que ela vestia, um shortinho branco e uma blusa larga, notou que o seu corpo parecia o mesmo de antes. Claro que sua pele estava mais bronzeada do que jamais fora, mas o corpo era o seu mesmo. As mesmas pernas compridas, o mesmo quadril largo, a mesma cintura fina, os mesmos braços ligeiramente definidos. No entanto, enquanto o corpo dela parecia não ter se alterado, o mesmo não poderia ser dito a respeito do rosto.

Havia semelhança, isso Ravena não poderia negar. Mas também havia diferenças gritantes. Passou a mão pela testa e a sentiu lisa. Seu chakra, que deveria estar ali, não mais estava. Seu cabelo ainda estava na altura dos ombros, mas não era mais violeta. Era preto, completamente preto. E seus olhos, que sempre foram de um tom mais puxado para o índigo, escureceram um pouco, tornando-se um azul quase cinzento.

"O que foi que aconteceu comigo?" Perguntou em voz alta, incapaz de desviar os olhos do seu reflexo. Aquela ali era ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era. E Ravena se sentiu confusa.

"Rachel? Já levantou, querida?"

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta e observou, petrificada, a maçaneta girar.

E a porta abrir.

"Filhota, estou entrando, tá!"

A mulher que entrou no quarto era uma versão mais velha do reflexo de Ravena, com longos e lisos cabelos pretos, olhos ternos e um corpo magro e esbelto. Suas feições eram serenas e doces, e ela usava um fresco vestido de verão sem mangas que cobria-lhe as pernas até a altura dos joelhos.

"Rachel? Filha? Está tudo bem? Você parece assustada..."

Ravena a viu se aproximar, mas não conseguiu se mover. Sentia-se paralisada.

"O que houve, querida?"

"V-Você é a minha... mãe..." Balbuciou e tremeu, mas conseguiu finalmente falar. "Arella... como é possível?"

"Arella? Do que está falando?" A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas e avançou alguns passos, mas Ravena recuou, impedindo-a de se aproximar muito. "Rachel, o que houve? Por que está agindo assim?"

"Eu não estou entendendo." A empata murmurou, olhando desorientada para os lados. "Como vim parar aqui?"

"Este é o seu quarto." Respondeu a outra, e Ravena sentou na cama, fechou os olhos e começou a respirar muito rápido. "Filha, não está se sentindo bem? Se quiser, eu e o seu pai podemos te levar num hospital."

A menção da palavra 'pai' fez um calafrio varrer o corpo pequeno de Ravena.

"Não! Não será necessário!" Respondeu tão rápido que quase mordeu a língua. "Estou bem, de verdade! Acho que... que..." Encarou a mulher, que a encarava de volta com olhos confusos e preocupados. "...tive um pesadelo e acordei me sentindo estranha. É isso! Nada de mais!"

"Ah, filha!" O olhar da mulher se suavizou. "Bem, menos mal que não é nada grave! Agora, que tal ir lavar o rosto e se trocar? Não vai querer chegar atrasada, não é mesmo?" E, dizendo isso, aquela que se dizia mãe de Ravena – ou daquela garota chamada Rachel – saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

A empata não se moveu por vários segundos. Confusa e completamente perdida, continuou sentada na beirada da cama, tentando achar uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo ali. Ainda em estado de choque, levantou-se devagar e sondou o pequeno e aconchegante cômodo e, ao ver um porta-retratos sobre o criado mudo, sentiu um frio no estômago. Na foto, que parecia ser bem recente, Ravena – ou Rachel, pois não sabia mais quem era – encontrava-se no meio de dois adultos: a mulher que acabara de sair do quarto; e um homem de rosto desconhecido.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aq-"

"RACHEL!" Ouviu a mulher gritar e largou o porta-retratos, que caiu no chão com a fotografia virada para baixo. "Ainda não saiu do quarto? Vai se atrasar!"

"Já estou indo," Respondeu, embora não soubesse exatamente para onde deveria ir. Depois de um intervalo de tempo, completou. "mamãe."

Ainda não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, todavia, para não levantar mais suspeitas decidiu que o mais sensato a fazer seria seguir com a encenação. Quando deixasse aquela casa, procuraria os Titãs.

Determinada, correu os olhos pelo quarto mais uma vez e estalou os dedos ao avistar o guarda roupa. Abriu a porta do móvel e procurou pelo seu uniforme, mas encontrou apenas roupas normais: calças compridas, alguns shorts, blusinhas, camisetas e um ou outro vestido. Optou, então, por se vestir de uma forma mais neutra e escolheu uma calça jeans desbotada, uma blusa azul marinho e sapatilhas pretas. Por fim, escovou os cabelos e, antes de sair do quarto, testou os seus poderes. Quando eles não funcionaram, suspirou fundo, pois já esperava por aquilo.

Encontrou a 'mãe' na cozinha, lavando louças na pia.

"Finalmente, filhota!" A mulher sorriu, e Ravena fez o seu melhor para retribuir aquele sorriso. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Humm... claro." Murmurou e andou rápido até a porta, mal vendo a hora de sair daquela casa e procurar pelos seus amigos, no entanto, uma voz muito familiar a fez congelar antes mesmo de alcançar a maçaneta.

"Não vai dar 'bom dia' ao seu pai? Acredito que te criei melhor do que isso, mocinha."

Aquela não era a voz do seu pai, Trigon, o Terrível, porque Trigon não falava daquele jeito suave e sibilante. Aquela voz pertencia a outra pessoa – uma pessoa que Ravena tinha certeza que conhecia, mas que, por algum motivo, não conseguia se lembrar.

Inspirando e expirando bem devagar, girou nos calcanhares, na direção daquela voz tão familiar. Viu um homem – o mesmo homem do retrato – sentado confortavelmente à mesa da cozinha, lendo jornal e bebericando café. Ele aparentava ter uns quarenta anos de idade, tinha cabelos curtos e prematuramente brancos e um corpo musculoso escondido sob um terno escuro. Um cavanhaque da mesma cor do cabelo contornava um queixo quadrado e um tapa-olho preto cobria o olho direito do sujeito.

"Rachel. O gato comeu sua língua?" Ele riu uma risada abafada, e Ravena estremeceu dos pés a cabeça.

Por que não conseguia se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela voz aveludada? E por que aquela voz a assustava tanto?

"Bom dia." Falou rápido, e o homem franziu as sobrancelhas grisalhas.

"Está tudo bem? Sua mãe disse que você acordou se sentindo estranha."

"Sim. Quer dizer. Estou melhor." Uma gota de suor escorreu da sua testa ao queixo, e seu coração batia tão rápido que estava a ponto de explodir. "Obrigada."

O sujeito fez uma cara de desconfiado e se levantou. Ele avançou devagar até Ravena, e a jovem heroína estava tão paralisada pelo medo que não conseguiu evitar a aproximação. Quando deu por si, ele estava bem na sua frente. "Se quiser, posso te dar uma carona. Só vou terminar meu café."

O som de uma buzina fez a mulher que estava debruçada sobre a pia olhar de relance para a janela e sorrir.

"Acho que não será necessário, Wilson!" Ela falou e deu uma piscadinha para Ravena. "Parece que a Rachel já tem carona!"

O homem ficou nitidamente desanimado e tornou a sentar à mesa e abrir o jornal. "Por que é que tenho a impressão de que estamos te perdendo para esse garoto, hein? Ah, de qualquer forma... até mais tarde, mocinha. Boa aula para você!"

Ravena não entendeu direito o que ele quis dizer com 'perdendo-a para algum garoto' e muito menos com 'boa aula', no entanto não se importou muito. Quando o ouviu se despedir dela, abriu a porta e disparou para fora de casa. Correu até a calçada e estacou assim que viu uma moto preta e vermelha parada na rua.

E, quando pôs os olhos sobre o rapaz apoiado naquela moto, sentiu um alívio imenso.

"Robin." Sussurrou apenas para si mesma e correu até ele.

Ele podia não estar trajando o seu típico uniforme – mas sim roupas normais e um óculos de sol no lugar da máscara –, mas Ravena reconheceria aquele cabelo espetado em qualquer lugar.

"Não sabe como estou aliviada em te ver. Você é a primeira coisa aqui que parece fazer algum sentido." Confessou ela, e o rapaz abriu um sorriso enorme e retirou os óculos escuros, revelando belos olhos azuis. A visão deixou a moça perplexa, não por causa da beleza daqueles olhos, mas sim porque ela não esperava ver o seu líder – que sempre foi tão obcecado em esconder sua verdadeira identidade –, de repente, sem máscara.

"Uau!" Ele exclamou e correu a mão pelo cabelo preto de Ravena, o que deixou a garota ainda mais confusa do que já estava. "Também senti a sua falta."

E então, ele a segurou pela nuca e a beijou.

Bem nos lábios.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Ravena conteve uma centelha de raiva e perguntou assim que ele rompeu aquele breve beijo. O jovem riu da pergunta dela e estendeu um capacete cinza rajado de azul à empata.

"Beijando a minha namorada, o que mais?"

"Sua namorada? Desde quando sou sua namorada?" A mão dela tremeu quando segurou o capacete, e Robin franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Desde o ano passado. Rachel, o que está acontecendo? Você está... estranha."

Ravena deu um passo para trás e jogou o capacete no chão. "Meu nome não é Rachel, Robin. E eu não sou sua namorada."

"Robin? O que é isso? Do que está falando?"

Mais uma vez, ela sentiu um calafrio horrível transpassar o seu corpo. "Por que está fazendo isso comigo?" Quis gritar, mas acabou quase chorando.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada!" Ele tentou arrazoar com a jovem, mas Ravena parecia estar fora de si. "E também não estou entendendo. O que houve com você? Brigou com seus pais, é isso?"

"Pare! Pare de falar essas coisas! Eles não são meus pais!" Gritou de novo, apontando na direção da casa. "E meu nome não é Rachel! É Ravena!" Tentou se conter, todavia não aguentou.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar forte.

"Caramba, Rachel! Vamos, levante-se." O clone de Robin – que pelo visto não era o Robin que Ravena conhecia – ajoelhou-se na frente dela e a segurou pelos ombros. "Você quer que eu chame os seus pais?"

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

"Ah, poxa... quer ir para a minha casa, então?"

"Não..." Murmurou, fungando e soluçando. "Só quero ir embora daqui! Quero acordar desse pesadelo! Quero voltar ao normal... eu quero... quero encontrar o Mutano, e a Estelar, o Ciborgue e o Robin de verdade."

O garoto coçou a nuca, sem saber direito o que falar. "Olha, eu não faço ideia do que você está falando, mas se você se acalmar, Rachel, tenho certeza de qu-"

"Pare! Já pedi para parar, Robin! Se isso é algum tipo de peça, de... de trote, eu não sei! Mas por favor, peço que pare."

"Meu nome não é Robin, Rachel! É Richard! Richard Grayson! E eu sou o seu namorado desde o ano passado, quando eu me mudei de Gothan e te conheci no colégio. Poxa vida, o que aconteceu com você? Está agindo feito uma maluca!"

A empata piscou várias vezes e tentou assimilar as palavras dele, mas nada fazia sentido. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, entretanto, apenas uma memória lhe voltava à mente.

O cais do porto. Galpões vazios. Um gatinho verde.

Verde...

Mutano!

"Preciso achar o Mutano." Ela falou de súbito e se pôs de pé, secando o rosto com as costas das mãos. "Ele estava comigo! Sei que ele estava comigo. Eu me lembro dele... e nós estávamos juntos... nós estávamos... estávamos investigando alguma coisa no porto! Sim! Era isso! Tenho certeza!"

"Mutano? Rachel, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa! O que que é um 'mutano'?"

Ainda fungando, olhou bem nos olhos do rapaz e fez o seu melhor para abrir um sorriso confiante. "Eu vou encontrá-lo." Falou, ofegante. "Vou achar o Mutano e descobrir o que está acontecendo... e aí tudo vai voltar ao normal."

E assim, sem esperar por uma resposta, deu as costas ao rapaz e saiu correndo rua afora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nossa vida em outra vida

Capítulo 2

A primeira coisa que Mutano sentiu ao acordar foi uma lancinante dor de cabeça.

"Caaaaara!" O rapazinho gemeu enquanto pressionava o travesseiro contra o rosto e se revirou todo na cama. "Parece que o meu cérebro está derretendo..." Resmungou e, depois de alguns minutos de muita preguiça, gemidos e grunhidos, obrigou-se a se levantar.

Sonolento, sentou na beirada do colchão, espreguiçou os braços, deu um bocejo enorme e coçou os olhos semicerrados – que não tardaram a abrir de vez assim que o jovem Titã viu onde estava.

"Hum? Mas que lugar é esse?"

Completamente desperto, fez o melhor para ignorar a dor de cabeça e deu uma boa olhada no ambiente desconhecido: um quarto enorme cheio de pôsteres tanto de filmes quanto de jogos colados na parede. Deixou a cama num pulo e deu uma volta naquele quarto estranho; vasculhou o guarda roupa e as gavetas da cômoda, inspecionou as prateleiras de madeira – demorando mais quando o objeto inspecionado era um jogo de videogame ou um DVD de algum filme do qual gostava – e até mesmo se agachou e olhou em baixo da cama. Mas foi só quando passou na frente da televisão afixada na parede que viu algo muito esquisito. Na tela do aparelho, Mutano viu seu reflexo.

E não se reconheceu.

"O que foi que aconteceu comigo?" Balbuciou as palavras e olhou para os próprios braços, pela primeira vez reparando que eles não eram mais verdes, mas de uma cor pálida.

Atônito, voltou a encarar o rosto refletido na tela da televisão e correu as mãos pelo cabelo. Um cabelo que também não era mais verde, e sim loiro. Ainda mais atônito do que antes, passou a língua pelos dentes e abafou um gritinho histérico ao não sentir seus caninos pontiagudos. Por fim, tentou se transformar num animal – qualquer animal – e, quando não conseguiu, soltou um grito de horror.

Em pânico, deu vários passos para trás, bateu a perna numa cadeira e se desequilibrou. Tentou se segurar em alguma coisa para não cair, no entanto bateu os braços numa prateleira, derrubando-a no chão, e caiu de costas logo em seguida.

"Garfield! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

Em algum momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e pessoas entraram, e Mutano, depois de se recuperar do tombo, encarou os recém-chegados.

Um homem alto e loiro e uma bela mulher ruiva o encararam de volta, e o jovem herói, por um minuto ou dois, permaneceu em silêncio, apenas estudando o rosto dos dois adultos. E Mutano podia jurar que conhecia aqueles rostos! Ele se lembrava muito bem daqueles dois.

Uma memória distante e triste irrompeu na sua mente: África... um rio... seu pai e sua mãe morrendo... e ele chorando até a exaustão enquanto seu coração pranteava a trágica morte dos pais.

Mas se seus pais estavam mortos, então o que eles estavam fazendo ali naquele quarto?

"Filho, o que houve aqui dentro?" O homem quebrou o silêncio e avançou alguns passos até Mutano, parando de súbito ao ver como o garoto estava pálido e ligeiramente desorientado. "Você se machucou? Bateu a cabeça?"

Mutano piscou várias vezes e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. "Papai? Mamãe?"

"Sim, meu amor?" A mulher falou e se agachou na frente do atordoado rapaz. "Ouvimos você gritar, Gar. O que aconteceu?"

"V-Você..." Ele gaguejou e se calou, pois não sabia ao certo o que falar, e a mulher à sua frente esboçou um sorriso pequeno, embora houvesse preocupação nos olhos claros dela. "Como isso é possível?"

"O que é possível?" A voz dela era tão bonita que parecia não ser real. Suave e encantadora.

A voz de um anjo.

"Vocês... estão vivos." Ele disse, por fim, e a mulher e o homem trocaram olhares que era aflitos e confusos.

"Claro que estamos!" Ela o respondeu. "Por que não estaríamos?"

Mutano, todavia, não pareceu escutar a resposta dela.

"Vocês estão vivos... de verdade." Murmurou, abriu um sorriso lacrimoso e pulou em cima da mulher, abraçando-a com muita força. "É você! É o seu rosto, o seu cabelo, o seu cheiro! E sua voz, mamãe! Não acredito que tinha esquecido como a sua voz era bonita!" Ele falou e chorou e, quando finalmente rompeu o abraço e se afastou da mãe, disparou para os braços do pai.

"Ei!" O homem exclamou. "O que aconteceu, meu garoto?"

"Eu não sei!" Mutano respondeu e riu em meio a lágrimas de felicidade. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... e também não me importo! Vocês estão vivos e... e isso é tudo o que importa para mim!"

"Filho... Gar..." A mãe dele murmurou, aproximando-se dos dois. "Por que fica dizendo isso? Por que acha que nós estávamos mortos?"

"Porque vocês estavam mortos. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu lá na África! Vocês... vocês..."

Sua cabeça começou a dor de novo, e Mutano pressionou os dedos na testa suada. As lembranças tristes da sua infância no continente africano estavam lá, mas, por alguma razão, pareciam nubladas, desfocadas, e, sempre que Mutano tentava se concentrar nelas, sua cabeça começava a latejar.

"África?" O adulto perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "O que aconteceu na África?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Mutano respirou com dificuldade, seu peito apertado e sua visão embaçada. O que tinha acontecido mesmo na África? Por que ele não conseguia mais se lembrar? "Vocês morreram, eu acho... mas não me lembro como..."

A mulher exalou um sopro de ar. "Ah, Gar! Eu te avisei que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você fica jogando esses jogos violentos no computador até sabe-se lá que horas da madrugada... e agora está tendo pesadelos!"

Pesadelo, ele pensou e fechou os olhos com força. Poderia estar assim por causa de um pesadelo?

"É... pode ter sido." Confuso, sentou-se numa cadeira e descansou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos dobrados. Olhou para as próprias mãos e, por um momento, não as reconheceu.

Podia jurar que elas costumavam ser de outra cor, mas não conseguia se lembrar qual cor exatamente. Assim como também não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com a sua cabeça e por que a sua memória estava falhando tanto.

Engoliu em seco. "Eu acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem... devo ter batido a cabeça quando caí."

Os pais do garoto se entreolharam mais uma vez, e o homem tomou a palavra.

"Se quiser, não precisa ir à escola hoje. Pode ficar em casa, o que acha?"

"Ficar em casa?" Mutano perguntou e ergueu o olhar.

"É, Gar! Eu e sua mãe estamos de folga e... que tal fazermos um 'dia da família'?"

"Dia da família?" Ele repetiu debilmente. "Passar um dia com vocês dois?"

"E por que não?" A ruiva piscou e riu, e Mutano ficou hipnotizado pelo som daquela risada. "Não gostaria de passar um dia com seus pais?"

Se ele gostaria de passar um dia com os pais? Não, ele não gostaria.

Ele adoraria.

Encarou os dois adultos e abriu um sorriso largo. "O que vamos fazer primeiro?"

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Aquele estava sendo, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor dia da sua vida.

Mutano passou metade da manhã jogando videogame com o pai e a outra metade revendo álbuns de fotografias com a mãe. Sua memória ainda estava muito estranha, pois ele se lembrava de coisas que não podiam ser reais – uma torre no formato de um T gigante, um rapaz que era metade máquina e metade gente, uma princesa alienígena que soltava raios pelos olhos, um garoto mascarado e uma menina de temperamento difícil que escondia o rosto bonito sob um capuz –, no entanto, cada vez que aprendia mais sobre a vida de Garfield Logan, aquelas lembranças esquisitas pareciam ficar mais e mais distantes.

Como se não passassem de um sonho.

No início da tarde, almoçaram pizza e assistiram televisão, e aquilo foi ótimo! Seus pais eram divertidos, carinhosos, inteligentes e maravilhosos. E eles o amavam, assim como Mutano os amava muito... acima de qualquer outra coisa na vida.

"Seria bom se todos os dias fossem assim." Murmurou, deitado todo esparramado no sofá da sala, sua cabeça repousando no colo da mãe.

"Todos os dias, Gar?" Ela perguntou com aquela voz que lhe enchia os ouvidos e deixava sua mente entorpecida. "É isso o que quer?"

"Sim... é isso o que quero."

A mulher sorriu, satisfeita com o que escutara. "Se é o que deseja, então prometo que, a partir de hoje, todos os dias serão assim. Será como... um eterno dia da família."

"Um eterno dia da família." Repetiu Mutano. "A melhor ideia de todas!"

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Em algum momento, acabou cochilando ali mesmo no sofá e acordou de repente ao sentir algo ser jogado sobre seu colo.

Uma luva de beisebol.

"Não acredito que vai passar a tarde dormindo!" Ouviu a voz alegre do pai e viu que ele estava segurando um bastão e uma bola de beisebol. "Quer treinar um pouco?"

"Beisebol?" Mutano franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nós jogamos beisebol?"

O homem vacilou um pouco antes de responder. "É, eu sei que faz um tempo que não treinamos juntos... mas o que acha? Quer aproveitar o restante da tarde?"

"Claro que quero!" O garoto se levantou num pulo, extremamente animado. "Isso é muito maneiro!"

"Ótimo!" O pai gargalhou. "Me espera lá fora, tá? Vou só avisar a sua mãe que vamos ficar jogando no jardim."

Mutano fez que sim com a cabeça e correu até o jardim daquela típica casa do subúrbio americano.

Sentia-se em polvorosa e estampava no rosto um sorriso mais iluminado que o sol. Há muito tempo não se divertia tanto, e mal podia acreditar que viveria assim pelo resto da sua vida. Empolgado, calçou a enorme luva de beisebol e deu alguns socos nela enquanto aguardava pelo pai. Até que, de repente, viu algo estranho na rua.

Havia uma menina andando pela calçada. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e um rosto bonito, embora estivesse todo vermelho e um pouco inchado, como se ela tivesse chorado muito, e parecia andar com perceptível dificuldade, seu corpo esbelto oscilando a cada passo dado.

"Ei!" Preocupado, Mutano tentou chamar a atenção da garota, no entanto, ela não o escutou e continuou andando tropegamente. "Ei!" Chamou de novo e correu até ela. "Você está bem?"

A jovem parou de súbito e apertou os olhos ao encará-lo.

"Não estou bem." Respondeu ela, sua voz fraca e rouca. "Preciso achar o meu amigo, mas não sei onde ele está." Fez uma pausa e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés. "A verdade é que eu também não sei onde eu estou."

Mutano sentiu o coração doer pela garota. "Você está perdida?"

"Acho que sim." Ela fungou algumas vezes e ergueu o olhar um mínimo, mas que foi suficiente para que ele pudesse ter um vislumbre dos olhos dela.

Azuis como o mar tempestuoso.

"A sua voz me lembra muito a dele." Falou a jovem perdida, e Mutano franziu as sobrancelhas.

"A minha voz? Sério?"

"Sim. Mas... ele e você são muito diferentes. Ele é... ...verde."

"Verde?"

Ele tentou se lembrar de onde conhecia um garoto verde, no entanto sua cabeça voltou a doer, e ele levou as mãos à testa.

"Você está bem?" A mocinha perguntou e, aproximando-se dele, tocou-lhe o ombro.

Foi algo estranho o que aconteceu, porque, no instante em que ela o tocou, Mutano sentiu a dor de cabeça desaparecer. Sua mente clareou, e suas memórias, que antes não passavam de um borrão, ficaram nítidas feito um dia ensolarado.

"Ravena?" Piscou várias vezes ao reconhecê-la, e a garota se sobressaltou.

"Como sabe o meu nome? Todos aqui me chamam de Rachel. Como sabe que meu nome é Ravena?"

"Ah, Rae! Sou eu, o Mutano!" Ele sorriu para a amiga e a abraçou, e a Titã se retesou toda nos braços dele.

"Mutano? Mas você... você... você não está mais verde. Como isso é possível?"

Ele rompeu aquele forte abraço e balançou a cabeça para os lados, rindo. "Não faço a menor ideia! Tudo o que sei é que, quando acordei, eu estava assim: normal!" Fez um gesto amplo com os braços, como se englobando o corpo inteiro. "Não é incrível?"

"É... é mesmo..." Ravena foi obrigada a concordar, seu olhos arregalados absorvendo a cena.

"Mas você não pode falar nada de mim, hein!" Comentou e passou a mão pelo cabelo preto dela, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha. "Afinal, você também está diferente. Ficou muito bonita de calça jeans!"

A empata sentiu sangue escaldar-lhe o rosto. "Não achei meu uniforme. E, assim como você, acordei desse jeito por algum motivo." Murmurou baixinho e, depois, se recompôs. "Sabe o que está acontecendo? Onde estamos? Como viemos parar aqui?"

Mutano fez que não com a cabeça. "Ai, não faço ideia. Tô tão perdido quanto você."

"Está tudo bem. Pelo menos eu te encontrei, Mutano. Estou andando há horas e já estava quase desistindo de procurar por você." Cansada, suspirou fundo. "Mas o que importa é que estamos juntos! Vamos..." Puxou o rapaz pela mão. "...temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui."

"Sair daqui?" Ele puxou a mão de volta e estreitou os olhos. "Quer dizer... deixar esse lugar?"

"Claro. Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo. E esse lugar... nós não pertencemos a esse... essa realidade. Temos que achar uma saída."

Um conflito se instalou dentro do jovem rapaz. Por um lado, sabia que ela estava certa, que aquele não era o seu lugar. Todavia sentia-se tentado a ficar ali.

Olhou para trás, na direção da sua casa, lembrou-se do dia maravilhoso que passou ao lado dos pais e experimentou um aperto no peito.

Sentia-se muito, mas muito tentado a ficar ali para sempre.

"Mutano." Ela falou com mais firmeza. "Vamos."

"Eu..." Vacilou antes de respondê-la. "...eu não sei se eu quero sair daqui, Rae."

"O que disse?"

Inspirou fundo. E expirou devagar. "Eu disse que não quero ir embora. Quero ficar aqui. Para sempre."


	3. Capítulo 3

Nossa vida em outra vida

Capítulo 3

A resposta oferecida por Mutano fez Ravena piscar os olhos inúmeras vezes e encarar o metamorfo com ceticismo. E confusão.

Muita confusão.

"Ficar aqui?" Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços. "Isso era pra ser uma piada?"

Ele hesitou por um segundo ou dois e apoiou o peso do corpo numa perna e, depois, na outra. "Não é piada, Rae."

A jovem heroína escarrou. "É sim. E com certeza é a piada mais sem graça que já contou."

"Já disse que não é piada! Não estou brincando! Pra falar a verdade, acho que nunca falei tão sério na vida."

Houve um silêncio – que foi ruim e muito desconfortável – após a fala de Mutano, e uma névoa de tensão se firmou ali, tão densa que nem mesmo o vento que soprava de quando em quando conseguia dissipá-la. Os dois Titãs se encararam quase sem piscar e, após longos e perturbadores segundos, Ravena desviou o olhar, achando impossível continuar a encará-lo.

"Por quê?" Perguntou ela, baixinho, baixinho. Tão baixinho que Mutano, agora sem poder contar com a sua audição aguçada, não a ouviu direito.

"O quê?"

"Por quê, Mutano?" Repetiu e, embora se sentisse zangada, sua voz possuía uma inflexão que era mais triste do que exasperada. "Por que quer ficar aqui?"

Mais uma vez, ele hesitou antes de responder e olhou rápido por cima do ombro, na direção da casa. "Eu gosto daqui." Falou num sopro de ar. "Me sinto... ...feliz."

Ela ficou toda imóvel de repente, como se presa num momento de puro terror. "Quer dizer que não é feliz na Torre? Não é feliz com a gente?"

"Não é isso, Ravena." Tentou se retratar com rapidez. "Eu sou feliz com vocês, mas é que... aqui é diferente, só isso."

"Diferente como?"

"Meus pais estão vivos." Resolveu abrir logo o jogo e respondeu sem pestanejar.

Os olhos dela se suavizaram, e a heroína fitou o outro com compaixão. "Mutano," Começou ela, falando devagar. "seus pais morreram há muitos anos."

"É, eu sei! Mas, aqui, eles não morreram! Eles estão vivos, Rae!" Sorriu e, empolgado, pegou as mãos dela nas suas, apertando-as com um pouco de força. "E eles são ótimos! Você quer conhecê-los?"

"Não!" Ravena falou mais alto do que pretendia e puxou as mãos de volta. "Isso não está certo."

"Por que diz isso?" Ofendido com a reação dela, o garoto cruzou os braços.

"Porque sim! Tem algo errado aqui, Mutano. Muito errado! Você não consegue sentir?"

"E o que está errado aqui?"

"Tudo." Uma sombra escureceu o rosto da empata. "Por algum motivo, meus poderes não estão funcionando desde que fomos trazidos até essa realidade, mas, mesmo sem eles, eu consigo perceber que algo aqui não está certo. Há uma aura estranha rodeando esse lugar. Uma aura que não é boa e que parece, não sei explicar, mas, para mim, é como se fosse algo tóxico e que tenta contaminar a minha mente." Fez uma pausa, seus olhos fixos nos olhos de Mutano. "Tem certeza que não sente isso?"

"Não sei." Murmurou, incerto. Lembrou-se da dor de cabeça daquela manhã, da cortina enevoada que parecia envolver sua mente, da dificuldade que estava tendo em se lembrar da sua vida como Titã. E lembrou-se dos seus pais.

Pais que deveriam estar mortos. Mas que não estavam.

"Às vezes eu não consigo me lembrar." Ravena confessou, e Mutano entendeu o que ela queria dizer, pois era exatamente assim que ele se sentia desde que acordara naquele lugar. "Mas daí eu sinto essa aura trevosa e... e é como se os meus sentidos me avisassem que isso..." Olhou para os lados. "...que isso tudo é falso. Uma ilusão."

Uma ilusão.

Seria isso mesmo? Seria possível que os seus pais não passassem de uma mera ilusão?

"Está dizendo que eles..." Mutano olhou na direção da casa mais uma vez, e seu peito constringiu tanto que o rapazinho chegou a sentir falta de ar. "...que... que os meus pais não são reais?"

A empata fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. "Sinto muit-." Começou a dizer, mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelo ronco alto do motor de uma moto.

Assustados, os dois se calaram e se viraram na direção do barulho ensurdecedor. Viram uma moto preta e vermelha ziguezaguear pela rua e parar próximo a eles. Quando o piloto tirou o capacete, Mutano franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Robin?" Perguntou e lançou um olhar confuso a Ravena. "Cara, nunca achei que fosse ver o nosso líder desmascarado!" Ele riu e fez menção de ir até o outro rapaz, mas Ravena o impediu.

"Cuidado. Esse não é o Robin que conhecemos." Sussurrou ao metamorfo.

"Não é? Como assim?"

"Depois te explico. Agora fique quieto e me deixe lidar com ele." Falou rispidamente e ergueu o queixo ao fitar o sósia de Robin. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui?" O rapaz bufou. "Eu estou te procurando há horas pela cidade, Rachel! Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? Sua mãe não para de chorar e seu pai já está quase indo procurar a polícia!"

"Pai?" Mutando quase gritou e fitou Ravena com assombro. "O seu pai está aqui? Seu pai, tipo... tipo Trigon? Cara, não é a toa que você está doida para ir embora desse lugar!"

Ravena fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e exalou um forte sopro de ar. Sua cabeça começou a latejar, e ela massageou as têmporas doloridas antes de se dirigir a Mutano.

"Trigon não está aqui. Agora, fica de bico fechado." Falou da forma mais calma que conseguiu, embora se sentisse bastante nervosa. "E aquele homem não é o meu pai, assim como aquela mulher não é a minha mãe." Afirmou, seu olhar, agora, cravado no rosto do sósia de Robin.

"Você está confusa, Rachel."

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados e deu um passo para trás quando o recém-chegado estendeu a mão para tocá-la.

Mutano permaneceu parado, no entanto não gostou muito da atitude daquele Robin que não era Robin.

"Não estou confusa coisa nenhuma, _Richard_!" A empata falou num sibilo. "O meu nome é Ravena, não Rachel. Aquelas pessoas não são os meus pais, e você não é o meu namorado!"

Assim que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios da empata, Mutano soltou uma exclamação indignada e Richard franziu a testa, zangado.

"Namorado?"

"Claro que sou!"

Os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e Ravena teve vontade de esganar os dois.

"Rae, do que ele está falando?" Mutano quis logo saber, nitidamente aborrecido. "Achei que você estivesse saindo comigo!"

"Agora não, Mutano."

Richard cruzou os braços e fitou o metamorfo dos pés à cabeça. Fez uma careta de desgosto. "Ah, então ele que é o tal do Mutano!"

Mais uma vez, Ravena fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Contou até três.

Depois, contou até dez.

Ah, como ela queria ter seus poderes de volta apenas para poder se teletransportar para bem, bem longe daqueles dois. Ou para mandá-los para uma outra dimensão.

"Richard. Por favor, vá embora." Pediu ela. "Eu preciso muito conversar com o Mutano."

O rapaz negou, balançando a cabeça para os lados. "De jeito algum. Só saio daqui com você. Prometi aos seus pais que a levaria para casa."

Por alguns segundos, ela não disse nada. E então, aquiesceu. "Eu vou voltar." Disse bem séria. "Prometo que vou voltar para… casa. Mas antes, preciso conversar com o Mutano." Cansada, massageou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. "Por favor, Richard. Tudo o que peço é que volte e diga aos meus pais que estou bem e que logo estarei em casa. Pode fazer isso?"

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, sua expressão descontente. No final, acabou concordando e, após colocar e ajeitar o capacete, subiu na moto.

"Saiba que essa nossa conversa ainda não terminou." Richard falou de forma ameaçadora.

Ravena, contudo, não se sentiu nem um pouco ameaçada e apenas revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz." Resmungou ela, e aquele ligeiro deboche da moça deixou Richard ainda mais irritado. Com cara de poucos amigos, baixou o visor do capacete, ligou o motor da moto e disparou pela rua.

Ravena o observou ir embora e, quando a moto já tinha sumido de vista, virou-se para Mutano, que parecia estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco, mal se contendo de ciúmes.

"Namorado, Ravena? Sério?"

"Não." Ela foi enfática. "Eu já disse que esse lugar está todo errado, Mutano, então não acredite nisso."

O metamorfo bufou e correu as mãos algumas vezes pelo cabelo loiro até conseguir se acalmar. Quando a raiva começou a ceder, lançou um olhar demorado à empata.

"Por que disse que ele não é o Robin que conhecemos? Me pareceu tão esquentadinho quanto."

"Simplesmente porque ele não é o Robin." Respondeu. "Aquele 'Robin' possui a mesma aura desse lugar. Acho que ele também é uma ilusão, assim como as pessoas que dizem ser nossos pais."

"Humm... saquei." Grunhiu Mutano, e Ravena estreitou os olhos ao perceber uma certa animosidade na voz dele. "Então quer dizer que eu estou vivendo nessa ilusão de que meus pais estão vivos enquanto a senhorita fica fantasiando que o Robin é o seu namorado!"

"Como é que é?" Os olhos dela faiscaram, e a moça rosnou. "Retire o que disse."

"Não retiro coisa nenhuma!" Ele balançou as mãos no ar, agitado. E então, um pensamento transpassou a mente dele, deixando-o paralisado de horror. "Você ficou com ele?"

Naquele momento, Ravena agradeceu a Azar, X'Hal, Deus, Alá, Jeová, Odin, Zeus e qualquer outra divindade por seus poderes estarem indisponíveis, porque, caso contrário, já teria destruído o planeta inteiro.

"Sabe aquele terceiro encontro que você estava planejando?" As palavras foram quase cuspidas dos lábios de Ravena. "Pode esquecer, Mutano."

"O quê?" Os olhos dele se esbugalharam. "Por quê? Ah, qual é, Rae!" Resmungou e, percebendo a mágoa que fizera surgir no rosto da moça, logo se arrependeu das coisas que falara. "Não fica assim! Me desculpa! E-Eu... Cara! Putz! Eu fui um idiota, tá!"

"Foi mesmo!" Ela rebateu e, num gesto rápido, passou a mão pelo rosto. Ótimo! Agora estava chorando de novo. "E eu não sou obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa, principalmente quando eu não te dei motivo algum para... para... para me acusar desse jeito."

Ofendida, deu as costas a ele, não querendo mais encará-lo.

"Ravena, poxa! Eu sinto muito! Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo." Correu até ela e a pegou pelo braço, fazendo-a se virar. "Não fica assim! Por favor!" Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e ele a secou com o polegar. "Eu sinto muito. Ah, poxa, não fique assim por minha causa."

"Então pare de bancar o idiota." Murmurou ela, ainda meio tristonha. "Se quer que 'a gente' funcione, Mutano, tem que aprender a confiar mais em mim."

"Mas eu confio!" Ele praticamente suplicou. "Eu confio. Sempre confiei. Só que eu não sei o que deu em mim! É que eu... eu fiquei... cara, quando eu vi aquele Robin que não é Robin chegar aqui naquela moto e depois ficar cheio de pose pra cima de você, eu... eu senti muito ciúme."

A empata revirou os olhos. "Nossa, se você não tivesse falado, juro que não teria percebido."

Mutano ignorou o deboche dela e a segurou pelas mãos. "Me desculpa, tá?!"

"Está bem." Ravena bem que tentou continuar com a cara de zangada, mas já tinha um sorriso pequenininho querendo brotar em seus lábios. "Que tal esquecermos que isso aconteceu?"

"Acho ótimo!" Suspirou de alívio. "Você sempre tem as melhores ideias, Rae."

Um sorriso convencido enfeitou o rosto dela. "É eu sei. Agora..." Seu semblante, então, ficou mais sério. "...temos que descobrir um jeito de sair daqui. Precisamos retornar à nossa realidade."

A expressão no rosto pálido de Mutano também mudou, e os olhos azuis dele refletiram tristeza mesclada à determinação.

"Certo. Sair daqui." Ele repetiu num sopro de ar.

Estava convencido de o que Ravena falara – sobre tudo aquilo não passar de uma ilusão – era a verdade, todavia, a ideia de deixar aquela vida para trás – uma vida ao lado dos pais que tanto amava – lhe causava um sofrimento imenso.

"Mutano." Ela o chamou, preocupada com a súbita dor que estava tão visível no rosto dele. "Você está bem?"

"Estou longe de estar bem. Sabe, eu demorei muito para me recuperar da morte deles e, agora, é como se eu estivesse passando por tudo aquilo de novo. Sinto como se eu estivesse perdendo os meus pais de novo... e isso não é justo!"

"Não, não é justo. Mas você é forte, muito mais forte do que parece." Disse ela e o encarou bem nos olhos. Conseguiu ver um pouco do antigo verde pigmentando a íris que agora era azul, e aquilo, por alguma razão, a deixou contente. "E saiba não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Você tem amigos com quem pode sempre contar... e tem a mim também."

Emocionando, ele a abraçou, e Ravena retornou o abraço.

"Obrigado, Rae."

"É Ravena, Mutano." Ainda nos braços dele, murmurou. "Mas vou deixar passar... só dessa vez."

Riram juntos e romperam o abraço, embora não se distanciassem muito.

"Muito bem." O ex-verdinho falou, coçando a nuca. "Tem algum plano? Porque assim como não sei como a gente veio parar aqui, também não faço a menor ideia de como poderemos sair."

Ela até que abriu a boca para responder, no entanto, antes que pudesse emitir um único som, uma terceira voz se juntou àquela conversa.

"Sair? Não acredito que iria sair sem antes se despedir dos seus pais, não é, Gar?"

Os dois se sobressaltaram um pouco e olharam para o lado. Viram os clones dos pais de Mutano parados sobre a calçada, a pouquíssimos passos do casal, observando-os com olhos penetrantes e inquiridores.

"Não vai nos apresentar à sua amiga?" O suposto pai falou, e tanto Ravena quanto Mutano recuaram quando o homem avançou até eles. "Qual é o seu nome, querida?"

"Ravena." Mutano respondeu por ela, dando mais um passo para trás.

"Ravena... que nome estranho." O homem colocou a mão sob o queixo, como se refletindo sobre aquilo, e virou-se para encarar a esposa. "Não acha estranho, Marie?"

"Ah, sim. Muito estranho." Falou a mulher. "Acho que Rachel combina mais com você, querida. Não concorda, Garfield?"

Aquela voz melodiosa deixou Mutano completamente aéreo.

Como se preso em algum tipo de feitiço.

"É... concordo, mamãe."

Foi com um certo terror que Ravena percebeu o efeito que aquelas pessoas exerciam sobre o garoto, e ela logo fez questão de dar um puxão no braço dele para despertá-lo daquele inesperado – e muito indesejado – transe.

"O quê?" Mutano perguntou, meio zonzo, e Ravena o puxou mais para longe dos dois adultos.

"Precisamos sair de perto deles."

O homem e a mulher gargalharam, achando muita graça na garota assustada.

"Não vão ficar para o jantar?" A mulher chamada Marie perguntou, seu rosto bonito retorcido numa expressão desdenhosa. "Eu fiz o seu prato preferido, Garfield."

"Você fez?" Ele perguntou, e Ravena o puxou de novo.

"Não dê ouvidos a ela." Comandou a empata. "Lembre-se de que ela não é a sua mãe de verdade, Mutano! Ela é só uma cópia mal feita. Uma afronta à memória da sua mãe."

"Uma cópia?" Os dois clones falaram em uníssono. "Acha mesmo que somos uma cópia, filho?"

Mutano, todavia, não conseguiu responder; sentia-se atordoado e bastante distraído, como se seus pensamentos não fizessem mais sentido algum.

"Nós somos seus pais. E amamos você."

"Parem com isso." Ravena gritou, irritada. "Parem de se aproveitar dos sentimentos dele!"

Agarrando o garoto pelo braço, recuou ainda mais, entretanto, foi obrigada a parar assim que sentiu suas costas baterem em alguma coisa.

Ou melhor, em alguém.

"Ouvi dizer que estava pensando em sair daqui, mocinha."

Não precisou se virar para descobrir a quem aquela voz pertencia, porque Ravena sabia muito bem quem era o dono dela. Lembrou-se do homem sentado à mesa da cozinha, lendo jornal e bebendo café. Um homem de cabelos e cavanhaque brancos e que usava um tapa-olho preto sobre o olho direito. Um homem que dizia ser o seu pai, embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele não era o seu pai coisa nenhuma. Um homem que tinha uma voz sibilante e macia, mas que encobria camadas e camadas de crueldade.

Um homem que costumava se esconder atrás de uma máscara metálica.

Por alguma razão, ela não foi capaz de reconhecê-lo naquela manhã, mas, agora, o reconhecia muito bem.

"O que foi, minha aniversariante favorita?" Os pelinhos da nuca de Ravena se eriçaram quando sentiu o hálito dele sobre sua pele. "O gato comeu sua língua?"

"Slade."


	4. Capítulo 4

Nossa vida em outra vida

Capítulo 4

"Mutano. Ravena. Respondam."

O comunicador tremeu um pouco na mão enluvada de Robin quando o herói tentou contatar os seus amigos pela quinta ou sexta vez. Todas elas sem sucesso.

"Mutano. Ravena. Respondam." Tentou de novo e, ao ouvir apenas estática, xingou e guardou o aparelho. Trocou um olhar não muito contente com Ciborgue.

"Nada?" O grandão perguntou, e Robin fez que não com a cabeça.

"Nada." Por trás da máscara, os olhos dele se estreitaram. "Estão demorando muito. Aqueles dois já deveriam ter terminado."

Ciborgue concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Vamos esperar pela Estelar. Às vezes ela deu mais sorte do que a gente." Comentou e olhou para o céu, como se esperando ver a princesa tamareneana a qualquer instante.

Ela tinha saído sozinha há alguns minutos para sobrevoar toda a área do porto em busca de Mutano e Ravena.

"Sabe, Robin..." Ciborgue falou após um breve espaço de silêncio. Notou a tensão que emanava do líder e pensou em amenizar o clima com algum comentário bobo. "Eles devem estar bem! Você vai ver! Aposto que aproveitaram que nada de mais estava acontecendo por aqui para darem uns amassos escondidos dentro de um galpão qualquer."

O líder Titã levou as mãos à cabeça e fez uma careta. "Ciborgue! Argh! Pare de colocar imagens na minha cabeça!"

O rapaz biônico gargalhou tão forte que chegou a pressionar as mãos na barriga. Respirou fundo para retomar o fôlego e passou a mão pelo olho direito, que já lacrimejava por causa da risada escandalosa. Quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, fez menção de falar alguma coisa, no entanto, ficou em silêncio assim que viu Estelar retornando.

"Nenhum sinal dos nossos amigos." A ruiva falou, preocupada, seus pés a alguns centímetros acima do solo. "Na verdade, não vi nenhum movimento pela área. Parece que estamos sozinhos."

"Eles não podem ter ido embora sem avisar." Robin disse com seriedade. Encarando a namorada, perguntou. "Estelar, chegou a olhar dentro dos galpões?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Negativo, namorado Robin. Fiz uma busca superficial pelo local." A moça coçou o queixo. "Será que estão escondidos no interior de algum galpão?"

"Com certeza!" Foi Ciborgue quem respondeu, seus lábios contorcidos num sorriso malicioso. "Devem estar se pegando em algum lugar... e acabaram esquecendo da vida!" Ele riu de novo, e Estelar estreitou os olhos verdes.

"Não acredito que isso seja verdade. Tanto a amiga Ravena quanto Mutano levam suas obrigações como Titãs muito a sério. Eles não se comportariam dessa maneira."

Ciborgue ficou um pouco emburrado pela seriedade de Estelar. "Ah, eu estava só brincando!"

"Mas a hora de brincar acabou." Robin falou de repente, conquistando a atenção dos membros da sua equipe. "Dois Titãs estão desaparecidos."

"Então vamos ter que achá-los!" O grandão exclamou. "Onde pensa em procurar primeiro, Robin?"

"Da última vez que falei com Ravena, ela me disse que ainda não tinha concluído os galpões da ala leste. Acho que vale a pena dar uma conferida por lá. E vamos ficar juntos! Não quero correr o risco de ter mais Titãs desaparecendo."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Slade." Ravena sussurrou, o pânico a deixando quase sem fôlego. Sentiu as mãos grandes dele se fecharem em seus braços finos e começou a lutar para se libertar. "Me solta!"

"Acho que não, minha cara." A voz sibilante dele chegou a seus ouvidos, e a Titã rosnou. "Não parece muito contente em me ver."

"Não estou! Agora, me solta logo."

O vilão riu, cheio de desdém. Apertou os braços dela com mais força quando ela tentou chutá-lo para se libertar, e Ravena contorceu-se de dor. "Esse não é o agradecimento que eu esperava. Afinal, eu tive bastante trabalho para criar esse mundo perfeito especialmente para vocês."

"Então é você! Você está por trás disso tudo! Mas como?" Ela arquejou e ouviu Slade escarrar.

"Por que acha que eu revelaria meus segredos a você?"

Ainda nos braços dele, Ravena fez o seu possível para se libertar, contudo seus esforços foram todos em vão, pois o vilão a segurava com muita força.

"Você adora dificultar as coisas para mim, não é, querida Ravena. Mas eu já imaginava que seria um pouco mais difícil de te enganar com essas ilusões, por isso decidi que deveria ficar por perto, pelo menos no começo. Tinha que ficar de olho em você. E sabe o que eu acho? Que nós três acabamos formando uma bela família, não concorda?"

Quando compreendeu as palavras dele, Ravena arregalou os olhos de pavor e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Se Slade não a estivesse segurando, certamente já teria ido ao chão. "Você... você fingiu ser meu pai..."

"Apenas temporariamente. Mas o que achou? Gostou da surpresa? Muito melhor do que dar de cara com Trigon, não acha?"

"Como ousa?" Lágrimas de ódio escaparam dos olhos de Ravena, o que fez Slade rir ainda mais. "Como ousa fazer isso?"

"Emotiva, hoje, não?" Gargalhou. "Que sorte a minha que o material da cápsula é capaz de neutralizar os seus poderes." E então, ele a soltou de vez, jogando-a no chão e fazendo-a rolar no asfalto. "Imobilize-a." Comandou a alguém, e Ravena, que mal tinha se recuperado da queda, nem teve tempo de sequer pensar em fugir, pois a cópia de Robin surgiu de repente e a imobilizou por trás, prendendo-a pelos braços.

A empata rosnou e se debateu, mas, mais uma vez, de nada adiantou. No final, viu-se de frente para Slade, estando obrigada a encarar o vilão que tanto odiava.

Furiosa, cuspiu na máscara que, agora, escondia o rosto dele.

"Isso não foi muito gentil da sua parte, mocinha."

"Seu monstro! Como pôde brincar com os nossos sentimentos dessa forma?"

"Por que está tão nervosa?" Falou ele, cheio de zombaria, e a segurou pelo queixo, erguendo o rosto dela. "Deveria estar contente com essa vida nova que eu lhe dei. Ou vai dizer que nunca sonhou com isso, Ravena? Nunca sonhou em ser normal? Em ter uma família de verdade? Em ter um pai que nunca pensou em usá-la para destruir o mundo? Eu te dei tudo isso, minha cara." Calou-se por alguns poucos segundos e lançou um olhar rápido ao clone de Robin, que segurava Ravena com bastante força. "Até mesmo te dei um namorado, mas acho que escolhi o Titã errado para o papel, não? Sempre imaginei que você fosse preferir alguém como menino prodígio, mas você me surpreendeu! Mutano, hein? Quem diria?!" Abafou uma risada ríspida. "Parece que tem algo de especial no nosso caro amigo verde. Primeiro Terra, e agora você! Ele está sempre atraindo garotas... como uma carne podre que atrai moscas."

Ela não disse nada, apenas o encarou com olhos estreitos e cheios de ódio.

"Bem..." Slade juntou as pontas dos dedos. "...acho que posso resolver esse pequeno problema. Você gostaria disso? De passar a vida toda ao lado do seu querido Mutano?"

"E viver aqui? Nessa mentira?" Retrucou ela, bruscamente. "É isso o que quer? Esse é o seu plano? Nos prender aqui? Acha mesmo que vai me convencer a viver nessa ilusão enquanto o mundo real fica para trás?"

"Não vejo problema algum nisso." Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto e olhou para algo que parecia estar além de Ravena. "E o seu namorado verde recém-tornado loiro não parece se importar muito."

Um terror varou o corpo de Ravena naquele momento. Estava tão preocupada por causa de Slade que acabou se esquecendo de Mutano e nem sequer percebeu quando acabaram o separando dela. Aflita, seguiu o olhar do vilão e viu Mutano rindo enquanto jogava beisebol com o pai, o rapazinho bem longe da empata e completamente alheio à ameaça que Slade representava.

"Mutano!" Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu. "Mutano! Eles não são reais! Tem que se lembrar de que eles não são os seus pais!"

"Vamos, Ravena." Slade falou em meio a sonoras gargalhadas. "Grite mais! GRITE!" Berrou no ouvido da empata, fazendo-a se encolher e ganir feito um animalzinho ferido e amedrontado. "Ah, mas olhe só para ele! Todo feliz com os pais! O garoto tem uma mente tão fácil de manipular que chega a dar pena. Mas você... você tem barreiras aí dentro! Dezenas e mais dezenas de barreiras erguidas e firmes. Sua mente é muito forte, minha cara, e não se deixa enganar por qualquer truque." Ele deu um cutucão forte na testa dela, causando-lhe imensa dor, e, ao se afastar um mínimo, caminhou ao redor da empata como um predador que rodeia a presa. "Para minha sorte, eu sei como resolver esse pequeno problema."

Uma onda de pânico a atingiu, deixando Ravena sem ar. "O que vai fazer comigo?"

"Eu não queria chegar a tanto." O vilão falou num falso tom condescendente. "Acredite, querida, não queria mesmo... mas não vejo outra alternativa. Você vai acabar cedendo, Ravena... e se não for por bem, será por mal."

Novamente, ele parou na frente dela, a máscara preta e laranja a meros centímetros de distância do rosto assombrado de Ravena. Devagar, ergueu as duas mãos e pressionou a ponta dos dedos nas laterais da cabeça da empata.

"O que está fazendo?" Ela começou a hiperventilar, completamente apavorada. "Pare! Pare! O que está fazendo?"

"Vai doer no começo, eu acho." Riu, gostando de vê-la sofrer. "Mas eu garanto que logo, logo você se sentirá muito bem. Assim como logo, logo vai esquecer toda a sua vida como Ravena... e se lembrar apenas de ser Rachel, uma garota que vive muito feliz com a sua adorável família." Ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos com mais força contra a cabeça dela, e Ravena choramingou de dor e medo. "Acho que é uma despedida. Então, adeus, Gema de Trigon."

O que ela sentiu ali naquele instante foi algo horrível e extremamente doloroso. Era como se pudesse perceber os dedos dele dentro da sua cabeça, brincando com o seu cérebro. Reviveu todo tipo de memória – boa, ruim, antiga, recente – numa fração de segundo e sentiu que, aos poucos, elas começavam a se apagar, transformando-se em borrões sem sentido.

A lembrança da sua infância solitária em Azarath foi substituída por uma bem mais alegre: uma infância feliz na companhia de pais e amigos que não existiam.

O dia em que conheceu os Titãs foi empurrado para um canto esquecido da sua mente, a lembrança boa sendo sobreposta por uma que não era real: o dia em que se matriculara no ensino médio.

Todo terror que experimentara durante o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos foi suprimido e, em seu lugar, foi criada a memória de uma festa de aniversário perfeita, com muitos convidados, bolos, docinhos, presentes, abraços, risos e beijos.

E isso aconteceu com centenas de outras lembranças que ela tanto prezava: rostos que conhecia, lugares onde estivera, nomes de amigos e de inimigos, cores, emoções, sons, tudo mudando e mudando e mudando sem parar.

"Eu não posso esquecer..." Ela murmurou, enfraquecida, sua mente lutando contra a violação provocada por Slade. "Sou uma Titã... não posso esquecer quem eu sou..."

"Não, você não é mais uma Titã... não aqui..." Slade sibilava de volta. "Você já está esquecendo... esquecendo tudo..."

"Não posso... não posso esquecer... Isso não real... Esse lugar não é real..."

"Mas, em breve, será real para você." O vilão tentou convencê-la. "E você nunca poderá fugir daqui. Você ficará aqui... para sempre."

"Não..." Ela sussurrou, sua voz débil, seu corpo enfraquecido e sua mente quase destruída. "Não... eu tenho que me lembrar...eu preciso me lembrar." E então, arfou e, num último esforço, gritou o mais alto que conseguiu. "SOCORRO! MUTANO!"

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue já tinham esquadrinhado dois galpões da ala norte, sem resultados. No entanto, assim que adentraram o terceiro galpão, tiveram a primeira pista de que algo ruim tinha realmente acontecido aos dois amigos desaparecidos, pois Robin viu algo que chamou sua atenção: um pequenino dardo tranquilizante descartado no chão.

No mais completo silêncio, os três se embrenharam naquele galpão escuro até que, de repente, Ciborgue viu uma coisa que lhe pareceu bastante suspeita. Parou na frente de um dos vários contêineres que estavam armazenados no interior do imenso galpão e colocou a mão sob o queixo. Concentrado, avaliou o reservatório metálico e percebeu que, diferente dos outros contêineres, aquele em especial não tinha nenhuma identificação; nenhum nome de empresa, nenhum número de série, nenhuma identificação de carga, nada.

Desconfiado, sinalizou para os demais se aproximarem e, puxando o ferrolho, abriu o contêiner.

Quando a enorme porta metálica se abriu, nenhum dos Titãs sabia ao certo o que esperar. No entanto, com certeza não esperavam encontrar o que acabaram encontrando.

O interior daquele grande reservatório retangular estava fracamente iluminado por uma luz azulada e tênue, contudo, apesar da fraca iluminação, foi possível ver bem o que havia em seu interior: uma meia dúzia de monitores e aparelhos conectados por uma infinidade de fios a uma espécie de receptáculo transparente no formato de uma cápsula gigante. Ou de um casulo.

E, dentro daquele estranho receptáculo, estava Mutano.

"Que porcaria é essa?" Ciborgue perguntou a ninguém em especial e correu até o amigo verdinho, que parecia estar adormecido dentro daquela cápsula de vidro.

"Ele está bem?" Estelar indagou num sopro de ar, seus olhos verdes enormes.

"Ciborgue, consegue descobrir o que esse negócio está fazendo com o Mutano?" Robin tentou não ficar perturbado com cena, mas não conseguiu. Ao ver a forma inerte de Mutano e as dezenas de fios e eletrodos justapostos à cabeça dele, conectando-o a vários aparelhos, o líder engoliu em seco e lutou contra um calafrio. "Ou melhor, consegue tirá-lo daí?"

"Vou tentar, Robin." O Titã biônico plugou o computador da sua armadura no principal computador que viu dentro daquele contêiner e, em silêncio, digitou alguns comandos.

"Isso me lembra aquele conto de fadas... só que bem mais terrível." Estelar comentou de repente, sua voz doce soando horrorizada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo. "Aquela história em que princesa dorme um sono de morte dentro de um caixão de vidro."

Robin e Ciborgue trocaram olhares e estremeceram.

"Olha, Estelar," Ciborgue disse num murmúrio. "por mais que comparar o verdinho à Branca de Neve seja hilário, eu não me sinto muito confortável ao associar a expressão 'sono de morte' ao meu melhor amigo."

A tamaraneana abaixou a cabeça, sem graça. "Sinto muito. Não quis causar nenhuma mágoa."

"Está tudo bem, Estelar. Você não magoou ninguém." Robin a animou um pouco, e ela abriu um sorriso pequeno. "Então..." Desviou o olhar para Ciborgue. "...alguma coisa?"

O grandão coçou a nuca. "Talvez. Deem uma olhada nisso." Apontou o dedo para um determinado monitor. "Parece que isso aqui é algum tipo de medidor de ondas cerebrais." Estreitou um pouco os olhos e coçou a cabeça careca. "Cara, que bizarro... acho que não está funcionando direito."

"Por quê?" Estelar perguntou.

"Porque, dependendo do nosso estado de alerta – se estamos dormindo, sonhando ou se estamos acordados – o padrão de nossas ondas cerebrais se altera. Pelo que estou vendo, as ondas cerebrais do verdinho indicam que ele está totalmente alerta, ou seja, acordado!"

Robin apertou os olhos, confuso. "Como? Parece que ele está dormindo."

"Exatamente." Ciborgue bateu de leve na grossa camada de vidro que os separavam de Mutano e exalou um sopro de ar quando o garoto não mostrou nenhuma reação. "Viram isso? Ele não mostrou reação alguma. É como se o corpo dele estivesse, realmente, morto para o mundo; e a mente, cem porcento ativa."

"Ele não poderia estar sonhando?" Estelar se aventurou, e Ciborgue fez que não com a cabeça.

"Não. Os padrões cerebrais para uma pessoa que está sonhando são muito diferentes."

A tamaraneana, então, tornou a falar. "Quer dizer que o amigo Mutano está vivendo uma vida dentro da cabeça dele?"

Robin piscou. "Dentro da cabeça dele?"

"É." A moça anuiu. "Se ele não está acordado aqui, então a mente dele está acordada em outro lugar. Não seria isso o que está acontecendo?"

Ciborgue estalou os dedos, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia. "Estelar, garota, acho que entendi o que você quis dizer!"

"Entendeu?" Estelar e Robin perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e Ciborgue assentiu.

"Vai soar meio coisa de ficção científica, mas eu acho que o Mutano pode estar preso dentro de algum tipo de realidade virtual. Isso explicaria as leituras estranhas do eletroencefalograma."

"Viver dentro de uma realidade virtual..." Robin ruminou o assunto em seus pensamentos. "Não gosto nada dessa ideia." O grandão concordou, e Robin tornou a falar. "Ciborgue, tire logo o Mutano daí. Precisamos descobrir quem o colocou dentro desse negócio, sem contar que ainda temos que achar a Ravena."

Estelar ficou alarmada. "Acha que ela se encontra numa condição semelhante a do amigo Mutano?"

"É bastante provável." Robin caminhou até o lado de fora do contêiner e deu uma olhada nas outras dezenas de reservatórios que estavam dentro daquele galpão.

"Robin, quer ir procurar por ela enquanto eu desconecto o verdinho?"

O líder ficou pensativo por um instante. "Não. Tire ele dai primeiro e, depois, vamos procurar a Ravena. Não acho uma boa ideia nos separarmos."

"Certo." O Titã biônico começou a desligar alguns aparelhos e soltar alguns fios, sempre prestando bastante atenção às leituras do monitor.

"Ele começou a se mexer!" Estelar exclamou em determinado momento, seus olhos verdes cravados no rosto de Mutano. Viu o garoto, que antes parecia completamente paralisado, franzir um pouco a testa e as sobrancelhas, e a princesa alienígena abriu um sorriso largo. "Está funcionando!"

"É isso aí!" Ciborgue comemorou. "Daqui a pouco teremos nosso verdinho de volta!"

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"SOCORRO! MUTANO!"

Mutano parou de súbito ao escutar um grito e olhou ao redor. Viu o pai se preparando para lançar a bola de beisebol, a mãe sentada na grama enquanto os assistia jogar e a rua deserta.

"Vocês escutaram isso?" Perguntou, franzido as sobrancelhas, e os pais se entreolharam.

"Escutar o quê?" A mãe indagou, levantando-se do chão.

"Não sei. Tive a impressão de ouvir alguém pedindo ajuda."

"O quê?" O pai fez uma cara de confusão. "Não tem ninguém aqui além da gente, Gar. Tem certeza de que não foi apenas o vento?"

O garoto olhou ao redor mais uma vez e coçou atrás da orelha. "Vento? Acho que não. Estou quase certo de que foi mesmo um grito." Franziu a testa. "Um grito de dor."

"Você deve estar cansado, filho." Mutano sentiu a mão do pai em seu ombro. "Vamos entrar."

Ele hesitou. "Podem entrar. Vou dar uma olhada na rua."

"Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós." A mãe insistiu. "Vai perder tempo procurando pela sua amiga."

Ele estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e se afastou dos pais. "Eu não falei nada sobre 'amiga minha'."

Os dois adultos vacilaram por alguns segundos. "Garfield, você está cansado. Está ouvindo coisas."

"Não estou." Falou com muita convicção, pela primeira vez enfrentando os pais.

Não sabia explicar, mas tinha a impressão de que sua mente estava clareando e que seus pensamentos ficavam mais nítidos e coerentes a cada minuto que se passava. Assim como tinha a impressão que havia algo errado ali.

Que havia algo errado com seus pais. E com aquele lugar.

"MUTANO!"

Ouviu de novo o grito medonho e girou o corpo na direção do barulho. Foi como se um véu tivesse sido erguido da frente dos seus olhos, pois, num segundo não viu nada na rua e, no segundo seguinte, viu Slade e aquela cópia fajuta de Robin segurando uma Ravena quase desmaiada.

Não fazia a menor ideia do que Slade estava fazendo ali – muito menos de onde o detestado vilão tinha surgido –, mas, no momento, não se importou muito. Porque tudo o que importava para Mutano era a garota que estava nas mãos do vilão.

"RAVENA!" Um grito desesperado rasgou a garganta dele, e o rapaz disparou feito um raio pela rua. "Solta ela! Solta ela!" Gritou de novo e pulou para atacar Slade e afastá-lo da empata, só que alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu naquele momento, porque tudo ao seu redor começou a mudar e a girar, e tanto Ravena quanto Slade desapareceram da sua frente.

Seu mundo ficou preto num instante e, depois, começou a ganhar cor de novo.

Quando Mutano deu por si, estava de frente para Ciborgue, Robin e Estelar.

"Mutano, você está bem?"

"Consegue nos ouvir, amigo?"

"Ei, verdinho! Você tá legal?"

Os três Titãs perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e Mutano se sentiu completamente perdido.

"Onde ela está?" Conseguiu falar, estranhando o fato da sua garganta estar toda seca. "O que aconteceu?" Tentou se mover e descobriu estar dentro de algum tipo de casulo de vidro. "O que vocês fizeram? Onde ela está?"

"Mutano, você precisa se acalmar." Robin pediu, e Mutano chacoalhou a cabeça e deu um pulo para fora daquele receptáculo.

Seus pés oscilaram um pouco quando se levantou, e quase teria caído se Ciborgue não o tivesse ajudado.

"Pega leve, verdinho!"

"Não, não, não! Temos que achá-la! Ele está com ela!"

"Do que você está falando, amigo? Estamos todos confusos."

"A Ravena!" Ele gritou e, meio que aos tropeços, caminhou para fora do contêiner. "Slade está com ela! E ele estava... estava fazendo alguma coisa com a cabeça dela!"

O rosto de Robin se contorceu de raiva. "Slade!" O líder rosnou. "É ele quem está por trás disso?"

"Eu não sei!" Mutano tornou a gritar. "Mas eu o vi! E ele estava machucando a Ravena!"

"Ela deve estar em algum lugar por aqui," Falou Ciborgue, e o som da sua voz se misturou ao zumbido do seu canhão de plasma. "com certeza dentro de algum desses contêineres, assim como você estava, Mutano."

Mutano não compreendeu muito bem tudo o que Ciborgue falou. Ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido, pois segundos atrás estava praticamente cara-a-cara com Slade e, agora, encontrava-se em algum tipo de galpão ao lado dos Titãs. Sentia-se atordoado e bastante confuso, no entanto, decidiu deixar a confusão de lado e procurar por Ravena, pois sabia que ela estava em perigo.

Ela era a sua prioridade.

Sem perder mais tempo do que já tinha perdido, transformou-se num foxhound americano e começou a farejar feito um louco pelo galpão, procurando sem parar pelo cheiro da empata. Nervoso, ziguezagueou pelo galpão imenso – não demorando a deixar os outros Titãs para trás – até que, de repente, o perfume dela invadiu suas narinas. Localizando a Titã desaparecida e sem perder de vista o contêiner no qual ela se encontrava, abandonou a forma do cão de caça e transformou-se num poderoso e feroz tigre-de-bengala. Caminhou sorrateiramente, suas patas enormes não fazendo barulho algum ao tocarem o chão, e arreganhou um pouco os dentes afiados ao aproximar-se do contêiner e ver que a porta dele estava aberta pela metade. Deslocou-se um pouco mais em total silêncio, o corpanzil do felino predador movendo-se como uma sombra, e parou de frente para a entrada do reservatório metálico.

Viu Ravena presa dentro de um casulo de vidro, o rosto dela tomado pela dor. E viu Slade virado de costas, digitando rapidamente num dos computadores.

Rosnou.

"Oh." O vilão olhou por cima do ombro ao perceber a presença do Titã. "Pego no flagra." Sibilou e, no instante em que o tigre se preparou para atacar, Slade lançou um disco explosivo na direção do animal.

O estouro violento da pequena bomba não machucou Mutano, pois o tigre era veloz e resistente e conseguiu evitar o pior da explosão, entretanto uma cortina densa de fumaça se formou, dando a Slade a oportunidade perfeita de poder escapar dali. O tigre rugiu enfurecido quando se deu conta de que o vilão tinha fugido, mas, ao perceber que não valia mais a pena procurar pelo sujeito, voltou suas preocupações para Ravena. Três patadas foram suficientes para destruir os aparelhos conectados à jovem, e com apenas mais uma, quebrou a tampa daquela cápsula e libertou a empata do confinamento.

"Humm..." Um gemido sofrido escapou dos lábios ressequidos dela, e o tigre a encarou com expectativa. "O quê...?" Com um adejar de pálpebras, os olhos dela se abriram... e se cravaram nos olhos do tigre. "Um tigre verde? Devo estar sonhando... porque coisas assim não existem..." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar antes de perder completamente os sentidos e desmaiar ali mesmo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Nossa vida em outra vida

Capítulo 5

Os dias que se seguiram após aquela missão foram cinzentos e caóticos para os cinco moradores da torre Titã.

Preocupados com o que Slade fizera a Mutano e Ravena, Robin e Ciborgue iniciaram uma pequena investigação no porto de Jump e encontraram mais três casulos idênticos aos que foram usados para aprisionar os seus amigos. Os dois Titãs não demoraram a ligar os pontos, chegando rapidamente à conclusão óbvia – e aterradora – de que Slade pretendia capturar toda a equipe, mantendo-a enclausurada naquela realidade virtual, enquanto o vilão estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse em Jump City.

Furioso tanto por ter deixado Slade escapar ileso daquilo, quanto pelo plano diabólico que ele arquitetara contra os Titãs, Robin quis logo começar uma caçada ao vilão, todavia seu plano de poder acertar as contas com o arqui-inimigo precisou ser colocado em espera até que um outro problema – bem mais urgente do que o paradeiro de Slade – fosse resolvido.

E esse problema se chamava Ravena.

Ao contrário de Mutano, que apenas experimentara uma certa e momentânea confusão após ser desconectado do mundo virtual, a empata permaneceu inconsciente por quase um dia inteiro depois de ter sido libertada daquele casulo de vidro, fato que deixou todos os seus amigos extremamente preocupados, pois nenhum deles sabia por que ela estava reagindo daquela forma e demorando tanto para despertar. Quando Ravena finalmente recobrou a consciência, os Titãs ficaram muito felizes; contudo, aquela felicidade não durou muito, pois a jovem heroína não foi capaz de reconhecer nenhum deles. Agitada e bastante assustada por acordar num lugar estranho ao lado de pessoas das quais não era capaz de se recordar, Ravena logo se viu sem controle algum sobre suas emoções e não tardou a perder também o controle sobre seus poderes. O caos se instalou dentro da enfermaria; janelas foram destruídas, computadores explodidos, algumas macas derretidas e, antes que alguém se ferisse no meio daquele tumulto, Ciborgue foi capaz de se aproximar o suficiente de Ravena para aplicar-lhe um sedativo.

Mantiveram-na sedada até o dia seguinte e, quando ela deu sinal de começar a despertar, Robin achou que seria melhor confrontá-la estando sozinho.

"Onde estou?" Foi a primeira coisa que ela falou ao acordar, e o semblante do líder Titã se entristeceu.

"Estamos na torre Titã."

"Torre Titã? O que é isso?"

Ele tentou não demonstrar o quanto ouvir aquilo o deixou angustiado, mas não conseguiu. Antes de falar, exalou um suspiro desanimado. "É a nossa casa, Ravena. Em Jump."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram, e algumas vidrarias de laboratório que estavam sobre uma prateleira explodiram, espalhando cacos de vidro por toda a ala médica.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou a moça, assustada. "Por que estou aqui? E por que me chamou de Ravena?"

"Esse é o seu nome."

"Não!" Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, e duas das quatro lâmpadas penduradas no teto explodiram. "Eu não sei o que você quer, mas pegou a pessoa errada! O meu nome é Rachel, não Ravena! Por favor, me deixe ir para casa!"

"Ravena..."

"Onde está o Garfield? Você também o pegou? Ele estava comigo! Sei que ele estava comigo! O que você fez com o Garfield? Nos deixe ir, eu imploro!"

Robin suspirou fundo e, antes que os poderes dela pudessem causar mais estrago do que já tinham causado, a sedou de novo.

"Por favor..." Ravena conseguiu murmurar antes de adormecer. "...eu só quero ir para casa..."

"Ravena." Ele falou mansinho enquanto as pálpebras dela oscilavam entre o abrir e o fechar. "Você está em casa."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Na terceira vez que Ravena acordou, Mutano teve uma ideia e pediu a Robin que o deixasse conversar a sós com a amiga desmemoriada. O líder, cabisbaixo por toda aquela situação, ouviu o que o metamorfo tinha em mente e, mesmo que um tanto quanto relutante, acabou concordando com a ideia e deixou Mutano prosseguir com o plano.

O verdinho, então, vendou Ravena antes dela recobrar a consciência e permaneceu ao lado da empata até o efeito do sedativo começar a passar.

"Ei..." Ele chamou pela amiga assim que viu o corpo dela se mexer um pouco. "Consegue me ouvir? Err... Rachel?"

"Gar?" Ravena disse num suspiro, e Mutano segurou a mão dela na dele. "Garfield, é você?"

A voz dele falhou por um segundo. "Sou eu, Rae. Você está... err... bem?"

"Não. Não sei o que está acontecendo." Ela soou assustada, e Mutano apertou de levinho a mão da jovem, tentando passar um pouco de segurança a ela. Ao fundo, houve o barulho de uma pequena explosão, e o corpo de Ravena estremeceu. "Por que as coisas ficam explodindo? O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Você precisa ficar calma." O metamorfo pediu. "Eu vou explicar tudo, Rae, juro que vou. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar ficar calma."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou colocar a mão na venda, no entanto Mutano a impediu.

"Por que estou vendada, Gar?"

"É só uma precaução. Eu vou tirar a venda, mas antes preciso que você me escute." Ele inspirou fundo. "Você confia em mim?"

"S-Sim." A voz dela tremeu um pouco. "Sim, eu confio."

A resposta fez Mutano abrir um sorriso, embora seu peito estivesse apertado. "Do que você se lembra?"

"Como assim?"

"Qualquer coisa. Seu nome, o que você faz da vida, seus... pais. Qualquer coisa. Preciso saber do que você se lembra."

Por um instante, Ravena não disse nada; apenas abaixou a cabeça, seu queixo quase tocando o peito. E então, começou a falar com a voz baixinha e ligeiramente amedrontada. "Meu nome é Rachel. Eu tenho dezessete anos, moro com meus pais, estou concluindo o ensino médio e vou para a faculdade no ano que vem. O seu nome é Garfield Logan e... e nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Namoramos há dois anos."

"Entendi." Ele respondeu, e Ravena não entendeu muito bem por que voz dele pareceu soar tão tensa. "Agora, eu preciso que você fique muito, muito calma e que me deixe falar. Não fale nada, apenas me deixe falar tudo, está bem?"

A resposta dela foi um aceno curto de cabeça, e Mutano, depois de suspirar profundamente mais algumas vezes, contou a ela sobre tudo, ou melhor, quase tudo, pois optou por deixar de fora qualquer coisa sobre Trigon, Azarath e o fato dela ser metade demônio, pois não queria assustá-la muito no momento. Então, contou sobre os Titãs e sobre os poderes que ela possuía e a necessidade que tinha de não perder o controle sobre suas emoções; contou também sobre Slade, sobre toda maldade que o vilão já tinha feito e sobre a missão no porto. E contou a ela sobre a realidade virtual na qual tinham sido aprisionados e sobre as ilusões que Slade criara para enganá-los. Quando terminou, Ravena não falou nada por uns cinco minutos; Mutano, contudo, não a apressou nem um pouco. Ele sabia que era muito para ela assimilar de uma vez só e a deixou refletir em silêncio pelo tempo que fosse preciso.

"Então..." Ela murmurou, por fim, e Mutano a encarou, ansioso. "...está me dizendo que nós dois fazemos parte de um tipo de... ...grupo de super-heróis? E que eu tenho super poderes? E que são esses poderes que estão fazendo as coisas explodirem?"

"É." Ele coçou a nuca. "É isso mesmo."

"Oh." Ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa se quebrando, e Ravena fez uma careta. "Fui eu?"

"Foi... mas não se preocupe com isso! Foi só uma lâmpada."

Ela ficou em silêncio por mais alguns poucos minutos, tentando absorver todas aquelas revelações feitas por Mutano.

"Não sei se entendi ainda, Gar. Isso me parece bem surreal." Confessou. "E por que é que eu me lembro de você e não me lembro dos outros? Daquelas outras pessoas que estavam aqui?"

"Ahh... err... isso é outra coisa que eu queria saber." O garoto vacilou algumas vezes. "Como exatamente você se lembra de mim?"

"Não compreendi. O que quis dizer com isso?"

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo verde. "Minha aparência física. Como você acha que eu sou?"

"Loiro." Ravena falou sem hesitar. "Olhos azuis, um pouco mais alto do que eu, magro. E bonito." Um outra coisa explodiu assim que falou a última palavra, e Ravena sentiu um cheiro forte de queimado. Exasperada, exalou um sopro de ar com força. "O que foi dessa vez?"

"Um computador." Ele soou um pouco desanimado. "Ciborgue vai dar outro chilique, mas já disse para não se preocupar com isso, Rae."

Ela deu de ombros, embora houvesse culpa refletida em seu rosto. "Se é o que diz." Murmurou e, então, ergueu um pouco o rosto. "Por que me perguntou essas coisas sobre você?"

"Ah, pois é..." O rapazinho respirou forte. "É por isso que você está vendada. Porque eu... eu não sou bem do jeito como você se lembra e... eu não queria te assustar."

Dúvida e espanto tomaram conta das feições dela. "Por que acha que me assustaria, Gar?"

"É que... a verdade é que eu era assim mesmo: cabelo loiro, olhos claros, e... normal. Eu era normal, mas isso foi há muito tempo."

"Você era? Quer dizer que você não é mais... normal?"

"Não. Não sou." Falou com um resquício de tristeza. "Quando eu era pequeno, contraí um tipo de doença muito rara e fatal, e meu pai conseguiu desenvolver um tipo de soro para me curar daquilo. Só que o soro teve alguns efeitos colaterais." Bem devagar, Ravena fez que sim com a cabeça, como se indicando que prestava atenção no relato, e Mutano prosseguiu. "A minha aparência mudou e... e eu desenvolvi algumas habilidades não muito comuns."

"Eu posso ver? Posso ver como você é agora?" Pediu ela, timidamente, e Mutano, com mãos trêmulas, tirou a venda que lhe cobria os olhos.

O rosto dele, então, ficou visível para ela, e Ravena arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração ao absorver a cena: a pele verde, as orelhas pontudas, os caninos pontiagudos O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido, e Mutano interpretou aquilo como medo.

Ela estava com medo dele.

"Por favor, Ravena, não grite." Praticamente suplicou, e, em algum lugar da torre – porque o som pareceu longínquo e abafado –, uma janela explodiu.

"Você é verde... assim como aquele tigre."

"Tigre?" Mutano franziu um pouco a testa.

"Eu me lembro de ter visto um tigre verde... achei que fosse um sonho..."

"Ah, sim!" Exclamou. "Eu me lembro agora. Foi quando te tirei do... um... daquele casulo de vidro."

"Foi você? Mas como?"

Mutano abriu um sorriso fraco e um tanto quanto temeroso. "Essa é a minha habilidade. Eu me transformo em animais. Qualquer animal."

"Entendo." Sussurrou após um intervalo de silêncio e se deitou de lado, dando as costas ao metamorfo. Sentia-se cansada, confusa, triste, assustada e sozinha, sozinha naquele mundo estranho e diferente que ela não conhecia, por mais que falassem que ela pertencia àquele lugar. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de começar a chorar, no entanto, engoliu as lágrimas ao ver uma energia negra começar a se acumular em suas mãos.

"Ravena..." Ele chamou por ela, e Ravena pressionou as mãos contra o peito, como se para conter o próprio coração, que batia desenfreado. "...eu sei que é muito para assimilar e para entender de uma vez só. Sei que você está confusa, mas..."

"Quero ficar sozinha." Ela o interrompeu, e Mutano esforçou-se para não deixar transparecer a mágoa que brotou em seu peito. "Eu sei que vocês estão me mantendo sedada, então... por favor, me aplique o sedativo e me deixe. Por favor..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Tenho."

Na verdade, ela não queria ficar sozinha. Queria a mãe ali para afagar-lhe os cabelos e abraçá-la forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Queria o pai para confortá-la e transmitir-lhe segurança. E queria o Garfield, mas não aquele Garfield verde que estava na sua frente. Ela queria o outro, aquele do qual se lembrava.

"Por favor, me deixe."

"Se é o que quer." Mutano não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito, mas aplicou-lhe o sedativo mesmo assim. Quando ela adormeceu, ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado.

E não a deixou sozinha.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Dois dias após conversar com Mutano na enfermaria, Ravena teve um sonho muito estranho.

No sonho, ela caminhava por uma cidade em chamas ao lado de um monstro enorme – uma criatura de pele vermelha, cabelos brancos, chifres dourados e que a chamava de 'filha'. Aquele ser – que com certeza não podia ser seu pai – lhe assustava muito, mas também lhe era bem familiar, e Ravena acordou com o coração palpitante e mãos e nuca suadas.

Na noite seguinte, sonhou com uma criatura de pelo verde que se assemelhava a um lobisomen. Sentiu medo no começo, no entanto, descobriu que gostava daquela criatura, apesar da sua aparência assustadora, pois aquele era um ser gentil e estranhamente carinhoso. E então, o sonho mudou; a criatura de pelo verde desapareceu e, em seu lugar, surgiu um rapaz feito de papel. Aquele novo rapaz também era gentil e falava coisas bonitas para Ravena, contudo, por algum motivo, as palavras bonitas dele faziam o coração dela doer. E foi assim que ela acordou, com uma pontada no peito, um gosto ruim espalhado pela boca e um único nome flutuando em sua mente: Malchior.

Depois, sonhou com uma garota de cabelos loiros que conseguia manipular terra e, quando despertou, teve a sensação horrível de ter sido traída e chorou um pouco, o que fez surgir um pequeno redemoinho de energia negra no interior do seu quarto, mas que não destruiu nada e logo se desfez.

Os sonhos estranhos perduraram, e Ravena logo entendeu que eles não eram apenas sonhos.

Eles eram lembranças. Lembranças da vida dela... da vida dela de verdade.

A vida dela como Ravena.

Como uma Titã.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Ah, desculpe! Não sabia que estava meditando aqui em cima."

A voz desconcentrou Ravena, e a empata olhou por cima do ombro e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Mutano. Descruzou as pernas, se levantou e, antes de se virar e encarar o metamorfo, deu uma olhada rápida na vista do telhado da torre Titã.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Falou, o vento alvissareiro carregando suas palavras e derrubando o capuz do seu uniforme, seus cabelos violetas ficando expostos.

O garoto coçou atrás da orelha, meio encabulado. "Acho que preciso sim. Sei que não está sendo fácil para você meditar e manter suas emoções sobre controle desde que... errr... desde que... ah, você sabe!"

"É, eu sei." Murmurou e sentou-se na beirada do telhado. Lançou ao rapazinho um olhar furtivo. "Por que veio até aqui?"

"Para pensar, eu acho." Ele se sentou ao lado dela. "Queria ficar um tempo sozinho com meus próprios pensamentos."

Ravena tentou permanecer estoica, embora a resposta dele a tivesse deixado um pouco abatida. "Já meditei o suficiente por hoje. Vou me retirar." Fez menção de se levantar, no entanto sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu pulso.

"Não vá."

"Achei que quisesse ficar sozinho."

"Mudei de ideia. Se importa de ficar aqui comigo?" Mutano esboçou um sorriso que era tímido e triste. "Eu sinto sua falta, Rae."

As feições dela se suavizaram. "Também sinto a sua falta."

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio por algum tempo, os olhos de um cravados nos olhos do outro, até que Mutano tornou a falar.

"Então... teve mais daqueles sonhos? Lembrou de mais alguma coisa?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Todas as noites, praticamente. Noite passada, sonhei que lutávamos contra Robin. Ele tinha se aliado a Slade."

O verdinho fez uma careta. "Uma lembrança não muito boa."

"Concordo. Acordei me sentindo estranha."

"Eu imagino! Foi uma época estranha essa." Ele deu uma risada rápida, mas logo ficou sério de novo. "Sei que nem todas as suas lembranças são boas. Na verdade, muita coisa ruim aconteceu, mas... fico contente por estar recobrando a memória. Não vejo a hora de te ver de novo nas missões! Nosso time fica muito desfalcado sem você."

"Eu também não vejo a hora de voltar a ativa. Sinto-me inútil quando os vejo saírem em alguma missão."

Ravena desviou o rosto e passou a fitar a vista que dava para o mar. Seus olhos azulados ficaram um pouco marejados de repente.

"Não está sendo fácil, preciso admitir. Eu sei que já deveria ter me acostumado a essa vida e a esse corpo, afinal, já faz quase três semanas desde que... desde que aquilo aconteceu, porém às vezes olho para o espelho e não me reconheço. É como se eu fosse duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo: Rachel e Ravena. E elas são tão diferentes, tão... opostas uma à outra que tem horas que não sei mais como me comportar. Rachel nunca teve motivo algum para se entristecer ou para conter suas emoções... enquanto Ravena, quer dizer, enquanto eu preciso me conter o tempo todo." Suspirou. "Claro, desde que eu comecei a recobrar a memória, venho sentindo que a Rachel está me deixando aos poucos. Algumas memórias que foram implantadas já começaram a se apagar, mas... a maioria ainda está aqui dentro." Bateu com o indicador na lateral da cabeça. "E isso tudo me deixa muito confusa... e cansada."

"Sinto muito por isso." Mutano ficou meio cabisbaixo. "Se eu não fosse tão estúpido, isso nunca teria acontecido com você, Rae."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que diz isso?"

"Porque você só está assim por minha culpa. Desde o começo, você sabia que tinha algo errado acontecendo naquele lugar... você queria ir embora! E eu... eu me deixei enganar por aquelas ilusões e acabei te abandonando quando você mais precisou de mim."

"Pare com isso. Não foi sua culpa."

"Claro que foi!" Rebateu ele, irritado consigo mesmo. "Eu deixei você sozinha, e Slade se aproveitou disso para te atacar e fazer essas coisas com a sua cabeça."

"Ele brincou com as nossas mentes e com as nossas emoções, Gar. Quer dizer, Mutano." As bochechas dela ficaram um pouco coradas, e o garoto abriu um sorriso pequenininho.

"Pode me chamar de 'Gar' se quiser, afinal, Garfield Logan é o meu nome de verdade. Só não me chame assim na frente do Robin, porque ele é meio paranoico com esse negócio de codinome e identidade secreta e tal."

Ela também sorriu. "Acho que ele é paranoico com tudo."

"É mesmo!"

Uma gargalhada gostosa eclodiu dos lábios de Mutano, e aquele som fez uma sensação morna crescer dentro de Ravena.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa... Gar?"

"Hum? Claro! O que houve?"

"Nós não... humm..." Encabulada, começou a brincar com os próprios dedos. "...não somos namorados de verdade, somos?"

"Ah, isso. Então... não. Bem que eu queria, mas não. Não somos." Respondeu, também encabulado. "Nós tivemos dois encontros horríveis... o que não foi nossa culpa, mas sim culpa desses vilões à toa da cidade! Você tinha concordado com um terceiro encontro, só que daí aconteceu toda essa confusão com Slade e... e não saímos mais."

Ela meneou a cabeça, compreendendo.

"Na verdade, Rae, nós nem chegamos a nos beijar ainda." Confessou ele, desanimado, com ombros murchos e olhos tristonhos.

Ravena o encarou, confusa e um pouco desconfiada. "De verdade?"

"Infelizmente." Se possível, ele ficou mais deprimido. "Eu falei para o Ciborgue que tínhamos ficado, mas isso não foi a verdade. Por favor, não fique zangada comigo, só fiz isso porque ele estava me enchendo muito o saco, mas... mas... mas nada de mais aconteceu nos nossos encontros. Nós só saímos e conversamos, rimos um pouco, enfrentamos alguns bandidos... essas coisas." Acabou dando de ombros, e Ravena deu uma risadinha discreta.

"Não fiquei zangada."

"Jura?" Perguntou ele, com olhos arregalados.

"Juro. Pra falar a verdade, Gar, eu tenho muitas lembranças da gente se beijando." Envergonhada, abaixou o rosto, suas bochechas vermelhas. "Sei que não são memórias reais, mas... ainda assim eu me lembro."

Ele também ficou bem encabulado. "E-E o que v-você acha? Dessas memórias, digo! São boas?"

"Não."

"NÃO?" Ele guinchou, horrorizado, e Ravena revirou os olhos.

"O que eu quis dizer é que eu sei que elas não são reais. Elas foram implantadas na minha mente, e isso... isso... eu as enxergo como algum tipo de violação."

"Ah. Entendo."

"Slade não tinha direito de fazer isso conosco. Não tinha o direito de macular os meus sentimentos por você."

Não trocaram mais palavras de novo por um minuto ou dois, e o assovio do vento era tudo o que escutavam.

"Rae..."

"O quê?"

"Você gostaria de tentar de novo?" Balbuciou. "Eu sei que você ainda está muito abalada por tudo o que houve, e eu também estou, mas... acha que poderíamos tentar de novo?"

"Talvez." Falou bem baixinho, como se temesse escutar a própria resposta. "Possivelmente. É... bem provável que sim."

"Sério?"

"Muito sério, Gar." Apreensiva, mordiscou o lábio inferior. "Você acha que é possível sentir falta de algo que nunca se teve? Porque você diz que nunca nos beijamos, mas, mesmo assim, eu sinto muita falta dos seus lábios nos meus."

Num ímpeto de coragem, Mutano correu a mão pelo cabelo dela, a ponta dos seus dedos deslizando de quando em quando pelo rosto corado e quente. Sob o toque gentil, Ravena fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e aceitou os lábios dele assim que os sentiu contra os seus. O coraçãozinho dela flutuou de euforia, antecipação e prazer, e, em algum lugar da torre, alguma coisa explodiu, e os dois escutaram quase que imediatamente o vozeirão de Ciborgue, que gritou, consternado.

" _Ah, cara! A televisão não!"_

O resmungo distante do rapaz biônico colocou um sorriso nos lábios dos dois Titãs, contudo eles não se apartaram, apenas aprofundaram ainda mais o beijo, ambos entregues ao momento. E ali, nos braços de Mutano, Ravena não se importou muito se ainda se sentia mais Rachel do que Ravena, ou se já era mais Ravena do que Rachel. Tudo o que importava era que aquilo – aquele beijo, aquela emoção, aquela sensação – era real, e que memória nenhuma criada por Slade seria capaz de transcender a felicidade que aquele momento lhe proporcionava.

Porque ela estava feliz.

De verdade.


End file.
